Truth or Rumor?
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: Draco likes Harry, but Harry likes Weaslette, as far as Draco knew. And rumors are flying around like crazy. Which are true.. and which are just another rumor?
1. Is It True?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! The wonderful characters all belong to JK.

**Warning: **In this chapter none really but in later chapters.. if I continue: Language, Sexual Content(Mature), Slash, and Fluff so if you dont like.. don't read.. :)

**AN: **I thought of this so I typed it out. I want to write a story with more chapters.. so heres chapter one and if people like it I will write more :)

* * *

><p>"Dra-co !" Pansy said in a sing song voice.<p>

"What, Pansy my darling, do you want?" I asked her. She made her way over to the couch I was sitting on in the Slytherin commons room.

"Well," she started, her face blushing slightly, "I was wondering, if it's true."

"If what's true?" I asked nervously. Rumors had been pretty bad around this time at Hogwarts. There was no telling if the words that were about to come out of her mouth were true or just another rumor started by a rather big mouthed Hufflepuff.

"Okay, so I was sitting in charms when I heard Goyle telling Crabbe that he heard Finnigan telling Dean Thomas that he had heard a group of first year Hufflepuffs talking about you-"

"What did they say?" I pushed. I knew what she was about to say in the back of my head. What if everyone knew? I hadn't told Pansy the truth yet, and I don't think I want to.

"Being gay." She finished her sentence sounding a little annoyed because I had cut her off from finishing.

"What?" I tried to sound as though I had no clue what she was talking about. I guess I wasn't very convincing because she gave me that 'I know you're lying to me and you better tell me the truth' look.

If anyone found out about me being gay, well I don't even want to know what my mother would think. Father died shortly after being taken to Azkaban he had lost his mind and well died. I didn't really feel pain. I never liked him for the way he treated people. Thats was okay though because I still had mother. Would mother care? Maybe not but I don't think I'm ready for the whole world to know that me, Draco Malfoy, was indeed gay.

"Draco Malfoy, if there is something you're not telling me and I find out about it later I might hex your ears off."

"Pansy, I would tell you but I'm scared." I probably sounded stupid telling her that I was scared of the truth. I was really just scared of what people would think of me. They would think, '_Look it's Malfoy the bloke lover.' _ I don't think I would be able to handle it.

"Awh. Draco. You know you can tell me _anything_." She reassured me. I believed her. She was like my sister.

"It's true." I told her, sounding rather cowardish. "Happy?" I snapped at her. I didn't mean to, it just came out that way.

She just looked at me for a while and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't tell if this was a 'I pity you' hug. Or an actual hug telling me that she still loved me even if I did fancy blokes.

"Well who's the lucky boy?" She asked finally pulling back from me, a huge smile pulled across her face.

"I. Am. Not, telling you that much." I smirked at her.

"Do I know him?" She said sitting up a little straighter anticipating my response. I couldn't help myself from laughing as I watched her.

"Yes, actually you do." I told her. She burrowed her brows in concentration. I knew the next question she was going to ask. Should I answer it though?

"What house?" There is was. That one question. _Gryffindor_ I thought to myself. Well if I don't give her an answer now she might just go back on the whole _'hexing my ears off'_. So I swallowed hard. How stupid was this? Me, Draco Malfoy, nervous over telling his 'practically sister' what house the bloke he liked was in. This is going to be a long conversation and I knew it.

"Are you going to make me guess until I get it right?" she asked, seeming a little annoyed because I wouldn't just give her an answer.

"Yes. What would be the fun of telling you when I can make you guess?" I asked smirking at her now.

"Ravenclaw?" She asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Slytherin" She wriggled her eyebrows. I laughed.

"Nope."

"Hufflepuff?"

"OH YES!" I threw a hand on my forehand sounding sarcastic.

"Wow Draco. Not even you would stoop so low. So it must be someone from-" She cut herself off realizing that the only house left was Gryffindor.

"Oh. My. Merlin." She said gaping. "Draco, are you serious."

I could feel my face to begin to flush. I should have just told her it was someone from Slytherin. Maybe then she wouldn't be giving me this face of uncertainty.

"G-Gryffindor?" She stuttered, her voice shaky.

"Yes, Pansy, Gryffindor." I held up my hands in attempt to show defeat to the conversation she was about to press.

" Draco, thats wonderful." She said so quiet I almost didn't hear her, but I did. I am so confused. Why is she okay with that. If I would have told any other Slytherin I would have gotten punched in the face and called a traitor. But Pansy was okay with it. Which, don't get me wrong, I was thankful for.

"So you're not mad?" I asked. She shook her head fervently.

"Merlin no, Draco! If you like someone from a different house, that's totally up to you. As long as this person isn't also known as the, '_Chosen One'_ or the,_ 'Golden Boy'._" My face flushed. My heart did a back flip and I think I almost passed out. Just referring to his name made my heart skip a beat. To top all of that off Pansy noticed it.

"Potter?" Pansy squealed. I thought she was going to fall over and die. I was wrong she kept on talking. "Really? So this whole time you've liked him? Why haven't your ever told me? Does he like you? Is he even gay? Are you going to talk to him about it?" She finally stopped. She drew in a big breath obviously about to continue before I stopped her.

"To answer all of your questions, yes, I like him and I don't know if he's gay and even if he is I doubt he will like me." I whispered.

"Well talk to him!" she yelled. I gave her the eye to tell her to calm down before someone started asking questions as to what we were talking about.

"You don't understand." I looked at her. "He might just laugh at me and think it is all some big joke. Or worse he will go along with it, make it feel real and then dump me and use it all against me to ruin my reputation." _As if I really had a reputation to keep all thanks to my wonderful father._ I thought about that for a while just two days ago. I had been contemplating on dropping hints to him in potions. Snape always puts us together to work so I knew that was when I could put my plan into action. But then I got to thinking about it. Thats when I changed my mind. It would hurt too much to know what it felt like rather then not knowing what it felt like at all.

"Draco. Thats very un-slytherin of you. The Draco I know would go straight up to him and ask him. Not sit in dormotories and mope around all day like you've been doing." She tried to encourage me.

"He's still with that Weaslette though. Remember? They're deeply in love. So I know that he's not gay, and either way I would never have a chance with him. He probably hates me because of all of the horrid things we've done to him in the past." After saying this Pansy got quiet. Then her face lit up.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy, I Pansy Parkinson will help you, get the love of your life, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy, and The one who holds your heart, Harry Potter." She smiled. "Come on. You'll never know if you don't try." She said standing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch. "What?" She asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea. And besides it's too late to go find him now." I said. Trying anything I could to get out of having to '_make harry mine.'_

"Look, will you atleast talk to him to find out information?" Pansy asked. I nodded my head slow and reluctantly. I was too tired right now to argue with Pansy. Besides it was pointless she would win in a heart beat. I was hopeless against her.

"Fine." I told her. She gave me a small but, true smile.

"Good." She said standing again. "Now I am going to shower and then to bed, tomorrow is Monday." She informed me as she started walking away. No need. I knew what tomorrow was, I had potions, with Harry bloody Potter, _'the one that holds my heart' _as Pansy had put it.

"Pansy! Wait!" I called out after her.

"Yes Draco?" She turned back to me.

"I don't know what to say." I said. She crossed the room back to me.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." She said her tone light with a hint of evil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Cliffhanger I know. Sorry :) So should I keep writing? Yes, No? TELL ME PLEASEEE!


	2. Out In The Open

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK has all rights to the characters and Hogwarts..

**AN:** Okay, so I did another chapter! Thankyou to the people who reviewed. You encouraged me :)

**Warnings: **Language. Thats it I believe.. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" I asked Pansy. She looked at me as if she were going to punch me.<p>

"Do you even know me?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Fine. I'll do it." I told her reluctantly. If I told her no she would have gone and done it herself. Believe me, I would rather do this instead of getting Pansy to do it for me.

"Just do it during potions when you know he isn't paying attention." She smiled at me.

"Or I could just die all alone and let him be happy with his Weaslette." I said quietly enough so she wouldn't hear. "Now would you hurry? I'm starving and would like to eat at some point today." I looked over at her. She was painting her nails an awful blue.

"Done!" She stood waving her hands in the air. "Now we can go." She smiled at me. The walk to the dining hall was quiet. Where was everyone? Probably already eating, we were sure to be the last ones there especially because Pansy just _had_ to do her bloody nails.

As we rounded the corner all we could see were a glob of students gathered around what seemed to be a rather loud argument.

"Uh-oh" Pansy said under her breath. "Looks like Potters done it now."

"JUST TELL ME HARRY!" I could hear who seemed to be the Weaslette yelling at Harry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He yelled back at the red head.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY HELL WHAT I WANT YOU TO SAY!" She screamed back at him. "YOU FANCY DAMN BLOKES AND YOU'VE BEEN LEADING ME ON THIS WHOLE TIME!" I could see Harrys face blush a brilliant red. What she said must have been true, because he just turned and stormed out of the main hall without arguing back.

"Perfect." Pansy smirked, as she elbowed me in the ribs.

My heart was racing fast. Did that just happen? No, I must be dreaming, because only _that_ would have happened in my wildest dreams. Harry Potter just pretty much admitted he was gay. Oh Merlin. This was great. So great that I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"Ready to eat now?" Pansy asked. I offered her my arm and she took it.

"Yes Pansy dear. Let's eat, I wouldn't wish to put our plan into action on an empty stomach." I said to her as we pushed open to doors to the dining hall.

As we took our seats Crabbe and Goyle came and sat in front of us. The two of them were already absorbed into conversation.

"That is fucked up" Goyle said to Crabbe as he shoveled food into his mouth. "Can you believe he fancies blokes?" Crabbe chuckled.

Pansy leaned over to me. "Don't listen to them. You know how they are. If they knew _you,_ also fancied _blokes_ they would be the same way." She said. I laughed at that remark because it was true. They worshiped me at my feet.

"Draco did you see it?" Crabbe asked as they both turned to face me.

"Of course I did you idiots. Who didn't?" I sneered at them.

"What has your knickers in a not?" Goyle asked as he looked between me and Pansy.

"None of your damn business." Pansy piped in for me. Thank god too. If she wouldn't have I think I would have cursed them both to turn to toads. I was angry with them. Why wouldn't I be? They technically just insulted me. Even though, they were _completely_ oblivious to it.

Neither of them said a thing to me after that.

I was glad for it. I had too much on my mind. I was for one, nervous as hell about seeing _him_ in potions. Two, I wondered if he was okay. And now third, what if he was too embarrassed to even come to class? Then again in Harry Potter we were talking about. He had Gryffindor courage. Nothing could make him back down, so he would probably show. Part of me was glad for it, the other part.. not so much.

"Well Draco, you ready for potions?" Pansy asked standing from the table. I nodded as I downed the rest of my pumpkin juice. "Then let's go!"

I stood and realized what I was about to do. On our way to potions Pansy handed me a piece of parchment. I opened it to read. _'Astronomy Tower: Tonight, 9:00.'_ Was all it said. I shoved it in my pocket and then glanced at Pansy as to ask why _she_ wrote it. She obviously understood my confusion.

"I wrote it so he wouldn't notice _whose_ handwriting it is." I looked at her. She was smarter that I thought. Obviously if I had been the one to write it he would have noticed _right away_ and confronted me.

We walked into the potions room and sat on the Slytherin side of the room. Most of the class was already here, except Granger, Weasel and _Harry_. Granger and Weasel must have gone to calm Harry down after the scene with that annoying little brat Weaslette. Just then the door flew open to the room and in walked the Golden Trio. My heart fluttered when I seen Harry. He looked happy, didn't seem mad at all. Maybe he was just happy to be out in the open with his sexuality.

They all sat near each other. Weasel and Granger started arguing, probably about something stupid. Harry just sat there quietly and it was worrying me. Then he looked over at me and looked confused. _Shit_. I was staring. I looked away quickly and before anything else could happen Snape walked in.

All talking ceased.

"Today," He started, looking over the class, "you will be brewing the Wit- Sharpening Potion." Everyone sighed. Even me. We already had done this potion once in fourth year. "Yes, I know you have already accomplished making it. Well most of you." He looked at Harry. He was _terrible_ with potions.

"Now I'm going to be pairing you with different people this time." He stated. He started listing.

"Granger and Parkinson, Finnigan and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Potter and Malfoy, Thomas and Zabini,-" He continued on naming people. Harry walked over to me

"You ready?" He asked me. His voice made my heart jump. He furrowed his brows. I _had_ to stop staring before he said something about it. I looked away and nodded slowly. "Great, I'll um go get the ingredients then."

As he walked away my eyes followed him. Then I spotted Pansy waving me down.

'You ready?' She mouthed to me. I shrugged. 'Do it now.' She continued. I shook my head. It was best to wait until the end of class right before we had to go so he wouldn't start questioning me about it.

I turned back to look at him and he was walking toward me. I noticed him struggling with the supplies so I stood to help him. When I grabbed the ginger roots our fingers touched. My knees got weak. How could that one touch affect me that much?

"Thanks." Harry said, sounding a little disbelieving. I just nodded. If I spoke I might have said something stupid.

"Class as you all know this potion will help the drinker think more clearly." Snape said over the talking and chattering class. "You may begin." He finished, sounding tired and bored.

When I focused my view on Harry, he had already started the potion. He was now adding the Armadillo Bile and mixing it in.

"So I saw what happened this morning." I said to him trying to keep myself from getting too nervous.

"Go ahead and make fun of me Malfoy, but it's not like you can publically humiliate me. The whole school knows about it by now." He snapped at me. I was hurt that he thought I was trying to make fun of him. That's good though because that means he hasn't yet heard about the rumor going around about me.

"Whatever." I shot back.

He continued stirring the potion until it was blue. Then ground the Scarab beetles, added it to the potion and started mixing.

"I can help if you want." I looked at him now. He looked up at me and we locked eyes. Merlin, his damn green eyes could make me melt. And he smelled lightly of mint. I wanted to just jump on him and shag him until he gave in.

"Well, if you want to help, then be my guest." He gestured toward the potion. _'I would love to be your guest' _I thought to myself. I stepped up to the cauldron and poured more Armadillo Bile into it and stirred until it was yellow. I could feel Harry starring at me. All the sudden I got nervous.

So I looked over at Pansy, who at the moment was actually talking to Granger and not killing her. _'Wow' _I thought to myself. _'Pansy befriending Granger. Who would have known?' _

"Just move." Harry said pushing me out of the way. "You're taking too long. The quicker were done the quicker we can get _away_ from each other." Should I have taken that as a sign? Maybe he didn't want anything to do with me and I would never have a chance.

"No!" I yelled at him. He looked dumbfounded.

"Why?" He asked. His eyebrows were furrowed forward showing me he wanted an explanation.

"Because, I have to help too. Otherwise I don't get a grade for not helping. Now shut it and let me work." All I had to do now was work slower. I was determined to get that note into his satchel at the end of class. So I worked slow to take up time.

I concentrated on the potion while Harry sat there and yapped away at how I was being a twat and what not. I just kept working. By the end of class I had managed to complete the potion.

"I'll put everything away." Harry was quick to offer. Perfect. This was my opportunity. I took the note out of my pocket and watched as he walked away. I checked around to make sure the rest of the trio would not catch me. I slipped the note into his satchel and looked at Pansy.

She shot me the thumbs up as Harry was walking back over.

"Wow." He said. "We managed to get through a whole class without hexing each other." He laughed.

"True. But at least I didn't sit there and insult you the whole time." I stated. He stopped laughing and his face flushed after I said that, obviously because it was true.

"Class dismissed!" Snape called out to us. With that Harry took his bag and left. As soon as he was out of sight I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding. Pansy walked over to me.

"Good job." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. "But, what if he doesn't show?" I asked her, fearful that he wouldn't.

"Draco, you won't know until its happened so just wait until tonight." She said as we walked out of the potions classroom.

It was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? LET ME KNOW! Review :)


	3. Now or Never

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. JK rowling has total control over that.

**AN: **ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D Enjoy it.

**Warnings: **Language. Thats it for this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Would you please just sit down?" Pansy pleaded. I had been pacing for the last 45 minutes or so.<p>

"What if when he gets there and realizes it's me he bolts and just leaves me there?" I asked.

"You know that's not how it's going to happen he's a _Gryffindor _for crying out loud! He'll probably start interrogating you to try and find out what you're 'planning'." Pansy reassured me. I was thankful for her knowing now. If it weren't for her I possibly wouldn't be only an hour away from finding out what could be.

"But-" I started, Pansy cut me off by throwing a pillow at my head.

"Just shut up already!" She yelled at me. "Sit. Here. Now." She pointed to the empty spot next to her. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back on her. I probably looked like a little kid pouting because he didn't get his way.

"Draco Malfoy, get your arse over here right now." Pansy demanded me. I could continue to stand here and ignore her, but then she might hex me. So I turned on my feet and quickly found the seat next to her.

"Thank you." She said with a pleased expression over her face.

"What?" I asked her. She took in a deep breath and then swallowed.

"Let's discuss what's going to happen." Pansy was always one for planning. "What are you going to say to him when he first walks in?"

I shrugged. I hadn't even thought of what to do. Partially because I didn't think I would get that far.

"Well if you don't have at least _one_ thing to say when he gets in there then he might just walk out." She was right. What if I had spent all of this time worrying and pacing without thinking up _one_ thing to say, and then he just leaves? Not that I wasn't expecting him to stay and listen to me anyway.

"Okay, well what do you suggest I say then? _You're_ the one who planned this for me." I looked over at her now.

She gave me a little smile. "I cannot tell you what to say-" She started

"Why?" I asked her. Confusion flooded my mind. She was the mastermind that had conjured up the damn plan why couldn't she pick something for me to say.

"Because Draco, you have to tell him what _you_ feel. I don't know how far your feelings go for him, so I cannot be the one to tell you what to say." I nodded. She had a point. Pansy seemed to always know how to convince me into what was true.

"Alright, I'll think of something but, when do I say it?" I asked.

"That's up to you to decide. Do you want him to get in there and just take in the fact that you're the one who wanted him up there? Or are you going to just blurt something out that could probably confuse him and make him _want_ to leave." She said her voice firm but light, she smiled at me. In all honesty I liked the way the first one sounded.

"I think I'm going to try the first one." I informed her.

"I thought that would be the one you would pick." She smirked at me.

"Hello my beautiful Slytherins." I turned to see Blaise standing behind us with a big smile on his face.

"Blaise." Pansy nodded toward him. He walked over and sat in the arm chair across from the couch me and Pansy currently occupied.

"So what is it the two of you are talking about that's got Draco here tense?" Blaise asked. My face flushed. Had he been listening? Would it really matter? Blaise wouldn't tell people unlike some prats I know.

Pansy looked over at me and raised one of her eyebrows high up her forehead asking if she could inform him of my latest '_crush'_. I shrugged. I didn't care. I had bigger things on my mind.

"Well," Pansy began looking over at me again making sure she was fine to continue. I nodded. "Draco is in the market for new _love_." Pansy told the Italian.

He opened his mouth to say something. He looked as if he were contemplating asking who or just staying quiet. Then he spoke up. "It's Potter isn't it?" He looked at me now and turned his head to the side just slightly.

"What?" I was amazed. How had he gotten it in one try? Pansy had to narrow it down by house. Blaise narrowed it down specifically. He obviously seen the look on my face, so he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I have eyes you know." He said to me. "I seen the way you were looking at him in potions earlier today." I blushed. I started to wonder who else had seen my obsessive starring. I probably had looked like a love struck 10 year old little girl admiring her prey.

"Wow." I heard Pansy say, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied. Blaise looked from me to Pansy about eight times before finally speaking.

"So is it true? Yes? No? I want to know." Blaise questioned. If I tell Blaise then maybe he could help me out with this.

"Look Blaise, I don't know if Draco is quiet ready for other people to know so you can't tell anyone." Pansy threw in before I could answer him.

"Thank you Pansy." I said to her.

"You're welcome my dear." She smiled at me.

"Okay yes Blaise. I like him." I admitted to the boy in front of me. My stomach got all tingly. Admitting that felt good. He just nodded at me. I felt a smile go across my face. This was going to hopefully be a wonderful night. So far it was turning out rather well. The part that would determine the rest was only now thirty minutes away.

"Draco you best get going." Pansy said to me. I nodded quickly and stood. Pansy stood beside me and wrapped me into a hug. "Good luck." She whispered to me. I pulled out of the hug nodded and then smiled at her.

I walked past her and Blaise and left them in the Slytherin common room to talk about whatever their hearts desired. My legs felt like pasta as I started sneaking my way to the Astronomy Tower. I rounded a corner and heard talking. Filch. If he caught me out he would surely tell Snape and I would be in trouble.

So I hid in the shadows, watching him pass.

"So far, so good Mrs. Norris." He said to his cat. I decided to go continue my adventure once he was out of sight.

'_Score one for me'_ I thought to myself. I could see the stairs to the Astronomy tower now. I started to pick up my pace and before I knew it I was starring at the starry night above me. _Perfect _night to do this. I smiled to myself.

As I sat there waiting for my guest of honor I started to ponder my thoughts. Tonight could go one of two ways. I only hoped that it would go good and not bad. I was happy to have gotten this far and I hope to get farther but, what if Harry doesn't want to? Do I just forget all about my feelings toward him? No I don't think I could. What if he had someone else already?

I kept myself so busy with thought I must have not heard the footsteps behind me until I heard that familiar voice speaking to me.

"_Malfoy?_" I could hear the confusion in his voice. I turned slowly with my eyes clamped tightly together.

I heard footsteps and my eyes tore open. I didn't see him leaving though. Instead he was coming over _next_ to me. '_So far, so good.' _I said to myself repeating Filches words.

"What do you want?" He asked. He seemed tired. Like he had been arguing with people all day.

"I didn't think you would show." I said to him. My tone sounding a little amazed.

"Yeah well it was either come here, or listen to Ron and Hermione argue over how they should start their charms essay." He answered. He was standing close enough for me to smell him like I had in potions. _Mint. _

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. I thought I was going to be sick right then and there. Not because I was 'sick' but because he hadn't left yet.

"Yes, so what do you _want _Malfoy?" He asked again.

"You." I clasped my hand over me mouth. I heard the words slip out of my mouth before I thought about it. He just stared at me gaping.

I wanted to turn and run and _never_ have to face him again. Merlin. Fuck. Why? Why did I do that? I started to walk away. I couldn't stand there anymore. He was just staring at me and it made me feel uneasy.

"Where are you going? Come back here now!" I heard him yell to me. I stopped but didn't face him.

"Will you please explain to me what the hell I just heard you say?" He asked. His voice did not sound full of anger. Only total confusion. Now could be my moment to tell him how I felt. Should I do this? _Yes_. I turned quickly.

"I fucking like you Harry bloody Potter!" I yelled at him. He looked stunned. He blinked several times as if trying to make himself wake up. At that moment I turned and ran out of the Astronomy tower.

I ran all the way back to dormitories. I didn't care if Filch got me anymore. I would rather be anywhere else then here right now.

Pansy was still sitting in the commons room with Blaise. They were laughing about something. They both stopped when they noticed me walk in.

"Draco." Pansy gasped when she realized I was about to cry. I told me self several times not to. Too late here came the waterworks.

"Are you okay?" She said to me as she pulled me into an embrace. "_Why_ are you crying?" She asked sounding more serious.

How was I supposed to tell her that I was crying? Not because I had been rejected but, because of what I did and how I did it.

"Did he leave you?" Blaise was asking this time. I shook my head.

"Then what has you so upset?" Pansy asked me. I looked at her for a long time before deciding to tell her how everything went.

She listened to me while I talked to her about it. When I finished she looked mad.

"So you're telling me that _you_ screwed everything up!" She asked, yelling at me now.

I frowned at her. What she asked though made me think. I did just screw everything up, but I was hurt because Pansy didn't know how it had felt for me to just lay my feeling on the table for him to toy with.

She looked at me and all of her anger seemed to disappear. She took me over to the couch, and sat me down.

"Draco I'm sorry." She said while looking at me sympathetically. I nodded. I didn't blame her for getting all worked up.

"It's just, your like my brother, and I feel protective over you. So, when I thought you were crying because he left well, I thought I was going to be cursing him." She smiled at me now."Damn Draco look at yourself. I looked at her burrowing my eyebrows forward and I looked at Blaise who just shrugged. Pansy laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Because I've never seen you more upset about doing something stupid." I understood now. I just gave her a little smile back.

"Thanks Pans." I said to her. "I'm going to bed now." I said standing.

"Night Draco." Blaise called to me. Pansy came up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey. Things are going to get better. Just wait." Her voice was sweet like a mother dealing with her daughter's terrible breakup. I nodded. Maybe she was right, but for now all I wanted to do was sleep. Hopefully tomorrow I wouldn't have to face Harry. _Hopefully._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I was going to put **_HEARTBREAK_** in the warnings at the beginning but then that would have given it away. So what did you think? I already have an idea for the next chapter but I need to know how this chapter was. Review! Pleaseee! :)


	4. Locomotor Mortis

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these wonderful characters. All rights go to JK herself.

**AN: **Two updates in one day! :D I'm so proud of me. Hope this is good.

**Warnings: **Language.. and a NICE SLYTHERIN! :O Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I woke up a little later than usual. I looked around the dorm. All of the others have already left. I noticed a note sitting on my bedside table. I picked it up and examined it.<p>

It read,

_'Gone to breakfast. See you there. –Pansy'. _

After I had read it I put on my Slytherin robes and left the dungeons.

When I entered the Dining Hall Pansy stood and ran over to me.

"Good morning dear." She smiled at me.

"Morning love." I returned the smile.

"How was your sleep?" She asked me.

"Bloody fantastic." I answered truthfully as we took our seats. All of that worrying last night before my little outburst made me tired.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood this morning." Blaise piped in taking his seat across from us.

"Very good mood actually." I smirked at him from across the table.

"_Touché._" He smiled. I looked over at the Gryffindor table only to see Harry starring at me. _'Merlin help me'_ I thought to myself.

"Draco?" Pansy said elbowing me. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Blaise asked you if you were going to talk to Potter today." She said her voice sounded concerned. Probably for me.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Probably not. I'm not so sure I can after last night."

"Looks like you might have to." I turned to see Harry standing behind me with his arms pulled across his chest.

"Malfoy, a word?" Harry asked.

"What? Anything you have to say you can say now in front of my friends." I shot at him. I was being a total arse to him.

"Please. Privately." He said. I just sat there looking at him.

Pansy pushed me off the bench so I stood and followed Harry toward the doors. I glanced back over my shoulder to look at Pansy and Blaise. They both just shrugged. _'Great, just what I had in mind for today._' I told myself sarcastically.

Once we were out in the Great Hall he stopped and turned to me.

"Will you _please _explain what that was all about last night?" He asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered him, probably sounding rather stupid. How would I not know what the bloody hell he was talking about?

"Don't start with me Malfoy, I just need an explanation." He shot back at me.

"What do you want me to tell you? I thought I pretty much made it obvious last night." I looked at him now watching me intently.

"You never let me respond." He said to me.

"And what was I supposed to do? Wait for you to insult me and tell me I could never have you because you're too good me?" I said my voice louder than I intended it to be.

He just stared at me. I couldn't see any sign of emotion on his face. So maybe what I thought about him was true. Maybe he was just going to insult or humiliate me now. I didn't feel like just standing here waiting for him to say something so I just nodded and walked off.

"Locomotor Mortis" He yelled. My legs locked in place and I almost fell over.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at him. He walked over to me.

"You never let me respond." He repeated himself.

"So you have to lock my legs together?" I asked him. I was getting irritated because I couldn't move my damn legs.

"How else was I supposed to get you to not leave?" He asked. "I would like to respond now." He said.

I nodded and sighed. Might as well listen because, it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere.

"Alright well after you exploded and told me you 'wanted me' I did a lot of thinking." He stopped and looked up at me.

"And? Get on with it already." I tried to hurry him up.

"I don't get what you're trying to do Malfoy but I don't want to be any part of this." He said. "I don't know if this is some little scheme of yours but seriously leave me out of it." He seemed hurt. He waved his wand and my legs could finally move again. I took my chance to do what I've been wanting to do for a while.

I closed the distance between us and kissed him. He tensed up and jumped back.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? I told you, I don't want to be a part of this!" He yelled at me anger and confusion written all over his face.

"Showing you that this is not some scheme I've come up with. My feelings are genuine. Honest." I said in all honesty. I guess he could read it on my face or something because he relaxed after that.

"So that whole thing last night was you being dead honest with me about how you felt." He said running a hand through his raven locks. His face blushing a red that would only look good on him.

"Yeah. But I really didn't get to tell you how I _felt_. I just got a chance to tell you what I wanted." I said. My voice was quiet. Low.

"Well," he said, "if your true to your word then you will do this the proper way. Shall we start over?" He asked me.

I nodded. I seemed to be at a loss for words to his offer.

He gave me a simple nod. I stepped forward to him and looked into his remarkably beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Harry Potter, would you be as so kind as to accompany me on a date?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He stared at me gaping. I smirked.

"It's not polite to just stare without giving an answer." I informed him a big smile spreading across his face.

"Yes Draco Malfoy, I would." He replied simply. My heart did five black flips when he said my name. _'Oh bloody hell. I wonder how Pansy is going to react when I tell her I accomplished getting my precious little Gryffindor.' _I thought in my head.

I smiled at him. Just then someone stepped out of the Dining Hall.

"Harry!" Granger called walking toward us. Harry smiled over at her.

"Malfoy." She nodded in my direction.

"Yes, Hermione?"Harry asked her.

"Just checking to see if both of you are okay. Knowing the two of you, I had to make sure you haven't killed each other." She informed us.

"Thank you." I jumped in the conversation. She looked at me and shock spread across her face.

"For what?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I told her. I really didn't know what brought me to tell Granger thank you. It was weird maybe it was just because I felt I had to at least make peace with her and the weasel. For Harrys sake.

"Well okay then." She said slowly her voice suddenly full of life. "So how is it going for you two?" She asked me and Harry.

"Great actually." Harry said.

"Wonderful. I'm happy for the two of you. It's about time you admitted to him how long you've liked him." She said pointedly at Harry.

Harry's face went bright red. I smiled at the way he tensed.

"Actually I have gotten that far yet 'Mionie." Granger clasped a hang over her mouth and shot Harry an apologetic look.

"Well, if I don't get back to Ron he might come out here and you know how he feels about this." She turned to leave. I could see the image in my head now. Weasel all red and angry because Harry and I '_liked each other'_. I smiled at the thought of rubbing it in his face.

"So what was that about how long you have liked me?" I smirked at Harry. He looked like he wanted to bolt right then and there. I smiled amused at how red he was turning.

"Long story short, I've liked you since fourth year." My heart melted. _'Did I just hear Harry Potter admit that he has liked me since fourth sodding year?' _

"Yes, yes you did." He answered. I must have said that out loud without noticing it. "And I suppose you have only liked me for a total of what 2 months?" Harry teased.

"No actually I've liked you for a long while. I just didn't know what that feeling was until I turned old enough to understand." I assured him.

"Oh." He said in defeat. I nodded pleased with myself.

"Well shall we go back to the Dining Hall or what?" I asked him.

"I guess I would like to go eat now." Harry looked over at me and smiled.

"Then let's go." I said as we started walking toward the doors to the Dining Hall.

Harry stopped. I stopped too looking over at him.

"Is everything all right?" I asked him.

"Fine. But, does this mean that we're, you know,"

"Together." I finished for him.

He nodded.

"Only if that's what _you _want." I told him.

"How about we go on our _first _date and then I will decide." He answered.

"Sounds fair enough to me." I told him.

"Since when is _anything_ fair to a Slytherin? I didn't even think that word was in your vocabulary." He mused.

"You will learn to find not all Slytherins are cold hearted twats." I smiled at him.

"Thanks for letting me know." He winked at me. My heart skipped a few beats.

Harry pushed open the doors to the Dining Hall and we walked in. He walked over to Gryffindor. Me to Slytherin.

Pansy stared at me in awe as I walked over with a smile on my face.

"I take it as that went well." Blaise said.

"I have a date with Harry bloody Potter." I said grabbing some food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So that's how I envisioned Draco asking Harry on a date.. I know it was rather short but still tell me what you thought. Pleaseee. Oh and where should their date be? If you have any suggestions let me know them! Review! Because it makes me write faster! :D


	5. Jelly Fingers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character.. I only manipulate them in my own way ;)

**AN:** I meant to do this in the second chapter but I forgot :( so.. THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. :D There. Lol. So here is another chapter. SADLY no date in this chapter I have to put finishing touches on that. Hope this will do for now.

**Warnings:** For this chapter language and an annoying slytherin. :P Anyway. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"YAY!" Pansy squeaked. "I'm so happy for you Draco!" She yelled pulling me into a hug. I was so happy for me too. I got what I have wanted for a while.<p>

"So where you taking him?" I looked up at Blaise. I frowned. I hadn't thought of that part yet.

"Not sure." I said quickly.

"You could go to Hogsmeade and take him to Three Broom Sticks." Pansy suggested. I almost agreed but I wanted this to be the most special date ever. I shook my head and looked at Pansy.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Pansy asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe a picnic by the lake." I said. I thought of that right off the top of my head.

"Awwh. How romantic would that be? And then you two go walking hand in hand around the lake." Pansy started blabbing. It sounded like an inviting idea.

"So anyway Blaise I was talking to-" I stopped listening to what was about to come out of her mouth. Too many rumors. Pansy was a big gossiper so she knew a lot of things that were going around the school. Besides I was busy thinking about the date. I looked across the room to the Gryffindor room. I sat there just taking in his sight. His wild raven hair. His lean body. The way he smiled, oh Merlin his smile. Then Green met Grey. He smiled at me with the most delighted look. I thought I was going to melt.

I returned the smile. To anyone who was looking it probably seemed like a miracle. Draco Malfoy was just _smiling, _and not smirking. He looked at Granger who looked over at me and started blushing furiously. A look of bewilderment spread over my face. Why was she blushing? Oh well I would ask Harry later.

"Let's go Draco." Pansy said pulling me up off the bench. "Im coming, just go ahead I'll be there in a minute." I told her motioning for her to go ahead. I was going to wait for Harry and question him about Granger. Pansy walked away leaving me to wait. I noticed him stand and rush out of the Dining Hall. What was that about? I walked out of the Dining Hall with Harry on my mind.

As I rounded a corner something grabbed me and pulled me into a dark room. I turned to see who it was but no one was there. Then again I couldn't really see anything. It was pitch black in here.

"Lumos." I spoke with my wand raised.

"Draco Malfoy." The voice spoke. I recognized the voice. Theodore Nott.

"What do you want Nott?" I asked him irritated. My voice was sharp and filled with anger.

"No need to be so harsh Draco. I'll I want to do is talk." He told me. I hate Nott. See he's gay and likes me. He had offered me a date more than once and I always turned him down. Still he keeps trying.

"About what? You know what? I don't even care I'm going to be late for class." I turned to leave the classroom. Next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall. He had me _pinned_ to the damn wall.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled at him.

"No." He told me. And he pressed his lips to mine. I tried my best to get free of him. No! I didn't want this. I wanted this with Harry yes. Not with Theodore fucking Nott! I felt like puking. I _finally_ got one arm free and shoved him off of me hard causing him to fall back.

I dashed out of the room as quick as I could. I was so _furious_ with that bastard. I felt like crying and I don't even know why. I guess I felt like I was betraying Harry when Nott attacked me like that. _But you didn't kiss him._ I tried to convince myself. I don't think I'm going to class today. Not after that traumatizing incident.

"Draco!" I heard someone yell my name. I didn't feel like turning around it could be Nott again. And the next time I seen him I was going to hex one of his balls off.

"DRACO!" The voice came again sounding closer. "Would you slow your arse down!" The person grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around. Harry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I must have looked like hell. Should I tell him what just happened? Maybe. What if he gets mad at me? For what reason though? It's not like we're _together _we're just going on a date. And I didn't even kiss Nott. _He kissed me_.

"Theodore Nott." I responded. Harry gave me a bewildered look.

"What do you mean Theodore Nott? What about him?" Harry asked me. His voice full of concern.

"He um.." How was I supposed to explain what just happened?

"Malfoy get back here!" I heard that damn voice yelling toward me. I looked over Harrys shoulder to see Nott coming right for me.

"Shit." I murmured. Harry turned to see what it was that would make me flush so deeply.

I grabbed Harry by his arm and started to walk away. He came with me without protest.

I looked over my shoulder. Nott was running now right toward me. That damn consistent twat. I swear if he even does anything stupid right now he will be hobbling his way to the infirmary.

"Out of the way Potter." Nott said pushing Harry to the side. Harry looked like he was going to hex Nott himself. That made me all giddy inside.

"I wasn't done with you Malfoy." Nott said all of his attention on me.

"I was done with you." I shot back at him. He grabbed me by my arms at pulled me close to him and pressed his lips to mine repeating his activity from earlier.

"What do you think you're doing!" Harry yelled pulling Notts shoulder.

"Trying to show Malfoy here that he belongs with me." Nott smirked at Harry.

"I don't think so." Harry said. He murmured something under his breath with his wand pointing at Nott.

"What the-?" Nott yelled. He pulled back from me to examine his hands. His fingers fell in all directions.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He turned to Harry his body trembling.

"I used a curse that causes your fingers to act as if they were jelly." Harry informed him. His voice smooth and amused.

"Damn you Potter." Nott said.

"Bloody brilliant." I started walking toward Harry.

"Now I suggest you go get that looked at." Harry said glancing at Notts hands.

I took my hand and found Harrys entwining our hands together. Nott noticed this little action and his mouth fell open. He looked as if he were going to pass out.

"Problem?" I asked him. He just shook his head, mouth still gaping at me and Harry. I looked at Harry and couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across his beautiful face. I smiled at him.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Nott walking away. _Thank the gods._

When I looked back at Harry he seemed to be having a war going on in his mind.

"Everything okay?" I asked him. He nodded. I _knew_ that was a lie. So I turned so I was facing him completely and found his other hand. I took it mimicking the action of our other hands.

"Tell me what's on your mind." I said to him my voice relaxed. Then he kissed me. It was a small kiss, but it couldn't be any more perfect.

"That." He looked down trying to hide his now growing blush. I smiled. _I could get use to this._ I told myself.

Desperately needing to kiss him again I unlaced one of our hands and lifted his chin up. This time I kissed him. He opened his mouth to gasp and I took advantage of that. I flicked my tongue into his mouth. Scared that he would get mad I started to pull away.

Harry made a sound of protest and took his free hand and let it fall on the back of my neck pulling me closer. _Merlin he is too good at this. _

He pulled back. Smiled at me and walked away. Leaving me confused. I licked my lips as I watched him walking away from me. I could still taste him on my lips. The taste of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I just had to put the whole Thoedore Nott in there.. even though I hate him.. But anywayy... Bad? Good? Tell me please! :D And I know this chapter was a little short and I'm working on making them all longer. That is my goal for this story. Well.. Review and I'll love you forever! :D


	6. Better than a girl Huh?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.. :)

**AN: **So this took me a bit to put up. Sorry. I doubt many of you noticed it not being updated as much anyway. So here is another chapter! :D

**Warnings: **Language and a umm.. scene of MxM. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey." I heard Pansy call over to me. "Why weren't you in any classes today?" She asked me. I turned and looked at her. She was standing there just staring at me. She looked mad, but happy.<p>

"Well Theodore Nott has a lot to do with it." I told her wanting to puke at the thought of what he had done.

"Nott? Oh bloody hell. Not again!" She said crossing the room to sit with me. The commons room of Slytherin was quiet tonight. There were three second years working on something but that was it.

"Yeah again. The bastard pulled me into an abandoned class room and snogged me." I told her. She looked like she was going to puke now.

"When I see him the next time-" She paused in thought. "Im going to hex his tongue right out of his mouth." she said in a serious voice. I smiled at her and she started to giggle.

"What?" She squealed. "I will. Noone comes between you and Potter. Even though I still don't like him, he seems to make you happy." She told me. I looked toward her and cocked me head to the side.

"I seen the way you looked when the two walked into the Dining Hall this morning." She winked at me.

"Yeah well," I started.

"WHAT!" I heard someone coming in the door. I turned to see Blaise was walking hastly toward me and soon in came Harry with a bright red face.

He walked right over to me. I smiled

"REALLY?" He yelled at me. My smile faded quickly.

"I don't understand." I said to him. He looked at me his face had anger written all over it.

"What is your deal Potter?" Pansy asked him. Blaise walked over to the couch we were sitting on and stood next to me.

"He said something about you shacking a _girl_." Blaise said.

I looked at Harry. What? I hadn't done anything with anybody. I cared about Harry. Why would I mess up what I had finally gotten?

"Well?" Blaise asked looking at me. "I'm curious to know." He said when Pansy shot him a look of disbeilief.

"Harry-" I started.

"Listen Malfoy I don't want to play your game."

What the hell?

Stupid.

Rumors.

Thats all it was. A rumor. I swear when I find the person who started it, I'm going to kill them. Then something hit me. What if the Weasel had started it. Or his little brat of a sister.

"Who did you hear it from Harry?" I asked him looking at him.

"Dean." He spat. "I can't believe you would go for a girl while almost with me!" He yelled.

I laughed. He had said, _while almost with me._ Just the way he looked as he said it made me happy. His face turned bright red. He looked as if he would pass out. I felt like hugging him and never letting go. _Soon._ I told myself. _If _he doesnt leave here and never talk to me again.

"Potter I'm sure what you heard wasn't true." Pansy said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well is it true?" He asked me. His voice was more calm now. He looked like he wanted to yell, but he kept it in.

"No. It's not true. Probably just some rumor because someone found out about _our_ date." I assured him. He nodded at me. _Thank Merlin. _Maybe this means he believes me. I hope so.

"Well who do you think would know other than me and Blaise?" Pansy asked looking at Harry now.

"Well, Hermione knows about well-" He trailed off. I nodded i figured he would have told Granger. Granger probably told Weasel.

"So, would she have told someone?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe Ron, but thats it." He looked at Blaise. Blaise just nodded. Harry looked as if he were contemplating sitting next to me or saying goodbye and leaving.

"A Gryffindor in Slytherin?" We all looked up to see Nott walking in.

"Problem?" Blaise asked.

"None at all." Nott smirked. _Shit_. Nott knew about me and Harry too. Maybe he went around and told people in hopes that Harry would get mad and leave and I would run to him.

_In his damn dreams._ I thought to myself.

"Hows your hand? Hope everything is okay." Harry said sarcastically.

Nott lifted his hand up. Wrigled his fingers, then dropped his hand down to his side.

"Just fine." He stated.

"Joy." I said.

"So what brings you here _Potter_?" Nott spat his name like venom. It made me want to jump up and punch him dead in his jaw.

"None of your-" Pansy was cut off by Harry talking.

"Your the one who did it aren't you?" Harry asked.

Nott just stood there looking utterly confused.

"What on bloody earth are you going on about?" He asked Harry.

"You told everyone that Draco got with a girl and shacked after he asked me on a date." Harry said.

"Oh thats deep." Nott said. "I would have loved to be the one who did that." He laughed.

"So your not the one who did it?" Pansy asked. Sounding surprised.

"As much as it pains me to say, no, I did not." He acted heartbroken. _Drama Queen._ I thought.

"Well Harry," I said to him, "that only leaves Granger or Weasel."

He shot me a dissaproving look. "Don't call him that."

"He calls me ferret. I have every right." I defended myself.

Harry smiled.

"Hey Blaise, Nott will you help me with something." Pansy said looking at the two boys. Blaise nodded.

"What is it?" Nott asked.

"Just come on." Pansy said sounding irritated. She stood and pulled Blaise and Nott along with her. Just before she left she turned to look and me and winked. '_You'll thank me later!' _She mouthed to me.

"Come." I turned to look back at Harry. "Sit." I told him motioning to the seat next to me.

He came over and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Why? It's not like you knew that I hadn't done anything." I reassured him.

He looked up at me and our eyes met. I could have stayed there like that all day. His emerald green eyes just staring back at me. I smiled. He was what I wanted to be with. I liked him and my feelings were real. I wasn't simplying playing a game or joking with him like I used to do. Things are different now. I must have been staring a little to intently because he drifted his gaze to the floor.

"So, now what?" He asked me. He sounded nervous. I really didn't know what to do now. What if I said something wrong. Something that would upset him? The more I thought about it I myself became nervous.

"Well we can talk about Quidditch." I suggested.

"Or, we could-" He started off but was cut off by my own lips pressing against his. He shivered. I don't think it was a cold shiver either. The thought made me giddy. He pulled back.

"I was actually about to suggest that." He smirked at me smacking my arm.

"Well I guess I felt li-" This time I was the one who was cut off. I gasped at the suddeness of it all.

Harry sat up straighter and threw his leg over my lap to straddle me. I moaned and he took full advantage of that. He deepend the kiss. I could feel his member pressed against my own. He started to rock. Oh it felt so good. I couldn't get enough of this. I started to push off his shirt when he stopped and got up.

"Better than shacking a girl huh Draco?" He asked me smiling.

I couldn't find the words to respond. His smile grew and he leaned down and kissed me. He walked out of the Slytherins common room and onto his own. Leaving me there melted to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So.. I know I suck at writing the whole 'sex' part. Sorry! But tell me what you thought! I really think I'm going to stop writing this one.. but if I get some feed back on how it was I'm going to keep writing. But _**ONLY**_ if you review ;D Thankyouu for reading! :)


	7. Saturday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.. :)

**AN: **So... I know I didn't update for a bit, but I had a TON of homework and crap. :P But it's all good I got it done :D Sorry if this chapter is sucky. I'll make up for it. ;) **THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU! :D**

**Warnings: **Like one or two words.. But thats it really. More will come ;D Enjoy..

* * *

><p>I changed atleast 4 times now. I didn't know what to wear. I was acting like a little girl going on a first date with the boy she planned to spend the rest of her life with. Well for some part that was true. I <em>hoped<em> the whole spending the rest of my life with him would be true. _And _it was my first date with a boy.

I've been with other guys, yes. But Harry is special to me, so everything has to be _perfect. _

"Would you just pick something already?" Pansy asked me, sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm trying. I just _can't _decide what to wear." I told her truthfully. I looked myself over again in the mirror.

"Does it matter what you look like?" Pansy asked me.

"Do you know me at all?" I asked trying my best to sound hurt by her question.

"Of course I do it's just that I think your being a little self-conscious." She informed me.

"I know it's just that I want to look perfect for him." I told her.

"Dray I think that he will like you even if you don't wear the perfect outfit." She told me. Part of me believed it, and the other didn't. What if I _wasn't _good enough for him. That would tear me apart.I suddenly didn't feel like doing this date anymore. Even if it meant spending time with him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Pansy studied my face. "I could tell what you were thinking." She was probably right. Thinking about it more than likely made me look like a ghost.

"You know what?" She asked. "I'm going to help you out." She walked over to me with green dress shirt and a pair of black dress trousers. "Here." She handed them to me.

I took off the white shirt that I was currently wearing. White didn't look to good on me. Not on top of my already white complextion. I took the green dress shirt and shrugged it on my shoulders. I buttoned it up and fixed the sleeves. I took the trousers and slid into them. I looked myself over in the mirror.

_Merlin this green looks pretty damn good on me._ I thought to myself.

"There." Pansy said smiling to me.

"Thanks Pans." I turned to her now.

"Your Welcome love." She said blushing slightly.

"So what are you planning." She asked me.

"Well I was thinking of going somewhere, but then I realized I want it to be something simple and enjoyable." I told her.

"Like a picnic?" She asked me. _She knows me too well._ I told myself.

I nodded.

"Awwh. How romantic." She said in a half dazed voice. Girls. So sappy and romantic. Great now Harrys going to think thats how _I_ am. Would that be a bad thing? _I hope not. _

"Are you almost ready?" Blaises voice came in from the door way. "You've been up here for hours. What have you two been doing?" Blaise said scanning over me and Pansy.

"Oh Merlin Blaise. Me and Dray? No. Besides I kinda like someone right now." Pansy said blushing.

"As long as it's not Weasel." Blaise looked at Pansy.

"Hell no!" Pansy squeked.

"Good." Blaise grinned at her. I felt completely out of it.

"Am I missing something?" I asked the two of them.

"No." Blaise said quickly. I turned to Pansy, and raised my brows.

"Pans?" I questioned her.

"YES!" She blurted out.

"Pansy!" Blaise yelled toward her.

"Sorry! I _can't_ lie to him!" She said pointing at me. Oh great so they were hiding something. Maybe thats why they have been so close lately. _Ugh. Pansy and Blaise. Together?_

Blaise walked over to Pansy and hugged her.

"It's fine. At least he knows now." Blaise said pointedly at me.

"Well I'm happy for you two and all, but I have to erm, go." I said quickly. That was awkward for me, and I don't know why.

"Good luck!" Pansy yelled after me as I headed toward the door to leave the dorms. I sighed relieved to get out of there.

On my way through the Slytherin commons room I noticed how many people were in here. It was a Saturday. What was everyone doing in? I walked out of the dungeons and toward the kitchens where the picnic baskey awaited me.

"Hey Draco!" A few girls chirped to me as I walked by. I just nodded.

"Well that was cute." I heard that familiar voice coming from behind me and my heart jumped. I smiled.

"Hey." I said turning to greet my follower.

"Hey." Harry said back to me. His emerald eyes shining brightly. "Where you headed?" he asked me.

"Just to the kitchen." I told him.

"Oh. So no date today?" He asked.

"Of course!" I turned and started walking away.

"Then why to the kitchen?" He asked me.

"Picnic." I smiled to myself still walking foward.

"Where? With who?" He seemed to actually think _he _wasn't the one I was taking.

"Your friend Finningan." I joked with him. I wanted to see his reaction.

"With, what, who, why!" He sounded so cute. I turned around and he looked as if tears were about to spring out of his beautiful eyes. I stopped smiling and walked over to him. I pulled him into a hug.

"You idiot, I'm taking you." I told him.

He started to laugh. "I know."

"Then why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I felt like seeing how you would handle it." He informed me. Well _that_ was one way to make me feel bad.

"Thanks. A lot." I glanced at him.

"Welcome." He smirked at me. I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen again. Then I noticed Harry fall into pace right next to me. So this is what it's like to have Harry Potter walking by yourside.

I was lost in thought the rest of the walk. I guess Harry was too because neither of us spoke.

When we finally got to the kitchen I pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Mr. Malfoy!" One of the elves yelled out. "Here be your basket with foods!" The elf scurried over to where I was waiting with a basket in hand.

"Thanks." I told the elf. He bowed his head and returned to his work.

"Let's go shall we." I motioned toward the door. Harry nodded.

I suddenly wasn't nervous. I was happy. Happy that I was going on a date with the one person that I've wanted.

"So is a picnic the only thing planned for the day?" Harry asked me.

"Now why would I tell you the plans for the day?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Alright then. Let's get past this picnic first then you shall see what we do later." I smiled at him.

"Fine by me. I'm hungry." He told me. _Yeah. Me too. _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay I know this chapter probably sucks! And I'm sorry. I'm having the worst time thinking of how this date can go smoothly. I HAVE IDEAS THOUGH! So.. Tell me what you thought. Review! Please! I'll Love You Forever!

P.S- The next chapter may be up tomorrow. Not sure though. :)


	8. Closer

**Disclaimer: **For the umpteenth time I don't own any of the characters.. :)

**AN: **Alright so here is the date! I hope I did okay with it. :D Thankyou to those who reviewd.

**Warning: **Just some language. Thats about it for this chapter. I'm trying to think of a way to lead the two of them to well.. umm.. you know.. I just don't know how yet. Any suggestions? They're appreciated! ;D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You did not!" I yelled in suprisement.<p>

"Honestly." Harry responded chuckling. I couldn't believe what I had just heard come out of Harry Potters mouth.

"You were really going to be sorted into Slytherin back in first year?" I asked him again in disbelievement.

He nodded.

"I cannot believe you! Wait! Then how did you get sorted into Gryffindor?" I questioned him further. He started to laugh.

"Well the hat _does_ take your choice into consideration. At first it told me I would be perfect for Slytherin, but I pleaded to be put anywhere _but_ Slytherin." He explained to me.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to be anywhere near you." He said laughing. _Ouch._

"Joy." I said. Truthfully it was funny.

"Yeah. Joy. That's what it was. Being tormented by you and your 'group' for years was _joy_." He smiled at me. I could feel a blush about to spread across my face. He had the most amazing smile.

"Well I'm sorry for all of those years. I did all of that stuff because it was really the only way I could get 'close' to you." I told him truthfully.

"So your telling me that the night you told on me, Hermione, and Ron for being out past hours was all to get closer to me? You got us all detention! We had to walk through that bloody forest thanks to you." He said. He didn't seem mad or anything. He was joking about it.

"Yeah not my best plan. I didn't exactly think the whole 'I was outside of the castle after hours too' deal." I laughed. "_And_, I did get to walk with you through that- how did you put it? '_Bloody forest.'" _I smirked at him. He threw me a sideways glance. He just smiled and shook his head with amusement.

"I guess you could say that you got 'close' to me that night." He started to laugh even harder now. He picked up a tart and plucked it in his mouth.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked him. A little curious to see what he was talking about.

"Well you know. When we seen Voldemort you were hiding behind me. _Then_ you ran away with Fang!" He said. His tone sounding amused.

"Hey! I didn't fancy the idea of having _my _blood drank by that _thing_ out in the middle of the woods thank you very much." I stated.

"Well thanks for leaving me there defensless." He smiled at me again.

"No problem." I responded, smiling back at him. "So enough about me screwing that up. What about you? When did you start liking me exactly?" I asked. This should be a rather amusing conversation.

Harry started to blush. _Deeply. _

"Well spit it out! I'm dieing to hear." I told him. I shifted so I could lie down on my stomach. I propped my head up of my hands and waited. I just started at him. I could tell it was making him uneasy. _Score! _I thought to myself. It's a good thing I can make him feel that way.

"W- well," He started but looked down at the ground in thought. "I don't know really. I guess back in fourth year I had so much on my mind. Like the Tri- Wizard cup, that put _a lot _more on my mind." I nodded.

"I guess I thought Ginny could make everything better and keep my mind clear. But there was a problem. I didn't like her like that. Everytime we touched it felt completely-" He stopped.

"Unreal?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah unreal." He said. "I guess after being around all of the Weasleys for so long you think of them as family and I couldn't really see Ginny as anything more than a sister to me." He said. _Wow._ I wanted to ask him why he kept dating her for all this time. Would that be a bad thing to ask him now?

"I know what you're thinking." He said looking at me. A smiled appeared on his face. "Hermione wanted to know the same thing. Why did I stay with Ginny then?"

"Yeah. So why?" I asked him. I wanted to know what made him keep it in. "Did it have anything to do with your image?" I asked him. Curious.

"No. I didn't care what people thought. Either way I was still going to end up saving all of them from Voldemorts rath." He joked.

"Or not." I started laughing. He frowned at me.

"Sorry." I told him. "Old habits die hard."

"Even now?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"Don't even think about it. Answer my question I asked then I will answer yours." I told him.

"Fine I stayed with her because I was scared of losing everything I had with the Weasleys. They were like family to me, and I didn't want to lose them over something as stupid as a break up."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. But hey, it's done now. She knows how I feel so she will have to get over it someday."

I picked up my glass of pumpking juice and swallowed it all down. I poured myself more and gulped it down also. _Why am I so damn thirsty?_ I questioned myself.

"Okay. So now answer my questions. Why do old habits die hard even now?" He asked me.

"It's obvious. I pretty much already told you. I did all of that tormenting to you so I could get closer to you. I guess I still have the instinct to try and get close." I told him.

He put one of his hands of mine. He leaned over toward me.

"You don't have to try anymore." He whispered to me. I swallowed thickly.

"I hope not." I answered. I got the image of me on top of Harry shedding his clothes peice by peice. _Stop thinking about it! This is nothing but a simple date that involves nothing more than a simple kiss goodbye. _I thought to myself. I looked up and met his remarkably green eyes and he was smiling at me. My heart melted. Just like it did everytime he smiled at me.

"Well don't screw things up and you won't have to." He laughed. He pulled his hand away. I didn't like that. I liked the way his hand felt on top of mine. Hell I liked the way I felt when I was with Harry. _Safe._

Just then I seen a head full of brown messy hair running down the hill right toward us.

"Harry!" Granger called toward us. Harry sat straight up I copied his motion and sat up as well.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as she got closer. "Is everything alright?" He asked the girl in front of us.

"It's Ron! He got into a bit of a er- argument with Ginny and she um- hexed him. He's in the infirmary. He told me he wants to talk to you." She said breathless.

"I'll be up in a minute." Harry told her.

She nodded and then headed back up the hill toward the castle.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"No it's fine. You have to go I understand." I reassured him. He smiled at me.

"Well, I'll see you later?" Harry asked me smiling.

I nodded. "Definitely."

He tilted his head up and kissed me. Not in a rushed 'i want you' way but in a sweet way.

I watched as Harry made his way toward the castle. Finding myself already anticipating the next time I would see him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Soo.. how do you think it went? If you have any ideas for later chapters please let me know! I want to write this in a way you guys will like it! Review and let me know what you thought! PLEASEE! :)


	9. A Weasleys Warning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters..

**AN:** ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D I didn't think I would make it this far with this story. I actually thought people would hate it... Thank you to those who reviewed and added my story :)

**Warnings: **Language. Thats it really. Bare with me :)

* * *

><p>I made my way up to the castle five minutes after Harry had left. It was starting to get chilly outside.<p>

Once I was back in the castle I could hear people talking. _Atleast it's not quiet anymore._ I started walking back to Slytherin.

"DRACO!" I turned around to see Harry coming straight for me. "HEY!"

Once he made it over to me. He was breathless. He must have been running.

"Hey." I said.

"Ron actually wants to talk to the both of us." He told me. I looked at him puzzeled. _Why would Ron Weasley want to talk to me? _

"Alright." I said my tone sounded confused.

"Let's go." Harry said as he pulled on my arm. Somewhere between the great hall to the infirmary we started holding hands. The best part about it all was I didn't care if anyone was watching as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter just walked by holding hands. The idea of people knowing made me smile.

Harry looked over at me.

"Why are you smiling?" He said lifting one of his eye brows at me.

"Because, I'm with you." I told him. I wasn't about to tell him it was because we were holding hands, maybe he would have stopped if I had told him.

"So what does Weasley want?" I asked as we approached the infirmary.

Harry stopped and turned to me.

"I'm not sure really. After I left you I came straight here and when I got in he told me he wanted to see the both of us. Not just me. So then I came and got you." He told me.

"Oh." This could be bad or good. _Please be good._

"Let's go." Harry said as he pushed open the door to the infirmary. I could see Weasley on one of the beds. He saw me and Harry and waved for us to come over to him.

"Hey how do you feel?" Harry asked him.

"Fine. Madam Pomfrey just wanted to make sure I was alright." He told the both of us. I nodded trying to look concerned.

"Malfoy." Weasley was looking straight at me now.

"Y-Yes?" I studdered. _Studdered! Why the hell am I studdering this is Weasley not the damn Dark Lord. _I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I said I'm sorry Malfoy. I'm _not_ saying it again." He told me his face turning red.

"Why?" I asked him.

He turned his head and looked up at Harry. "Hey mate, can I er, talk to Malfoy, alone?"

"Sure." Harry said quickly. He looked at me nodded once and stalked out of the room.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm not to happy about you and Harry. You understand don't you?" I nodded, my head down so I didn't make eye contact. "I mean you only made our life hell since first year."

"I know, and I'm sorry." I told him truthfully.

"Yeah well, today my sister," He started. "She well, started talking about Harry." I lifted my head up so I could look at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"She just started going on about Harry being gay and shit. Do you know how that made me feel. Harry is my best mate. You happen to be his, well I don't know what the two of you are and I don't _want _to know."

"I understand." I told him. "I don't get why you needed Harry _and _me."

"So I could tell you this. I didn't just hex my sister for my best friend today for nothing. You better not hurt him Malfoy. _And I mean it._ My mum is going to be angry with me already. I don't want to have to hurt you Malfoy. Get it?" He asked me. I didn't move I just kept staring at him.

"Look Weasley, Ron, whatever. I care about Harry. You _don't_ and never will have to worry about me hurting him intentionally. I understand that your brat of a sister is jealous, but she will have to get over it." I told him.

He just nodded.

"Ron?" I said his name. The taste it left was unfamiliar to me. _Odd._

"What?" He snarled at me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I'll let you know when I find out." He told me looking up at me.

"Okay." I nodded to him.

"Please leave so I can sleep." He said lying down closing his eyes.

I turned on my heel to leave. First thing I noticed when I walked out of the door was Harry. He was standing by one of the many windows looking out it.

"So how did it go?" He asked me without turning around.

"Good. I think." I said. He turned to face me now.

"I guess it did. You came out alive." He smiled at me. "What did he say to you?"

"Well, he warned me not to hurt you." I told him.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"Not really. Just said that ex- girlfriend of yours was talking about you so he took care of it."

"Good." He said taking my hand again. _I could get used to this._

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Harry.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"What did you think of our first date?" I asked as a blush spread across his face.

"It was fantastic." He answered. _Perfect._ I thought to myself. "It's getting late."

"Wow. Where has the day gone." I asked surprised.

Harry chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. In potions." He said as he kissed my cheek. We went our seperate ways. _Until tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter was probably boring. I know. Sorry if it was bad. :P BUT.. If you did like it.. Let me know! REVIEW! PLEASE! You guys are awesome when you review and tell me about what you thought. It makes me write faster ;D


	10. AN: Authors Note

Hey guys.. **Please **don't** hate me if you thought this was a chapter** (if any of you actually care) but I have to tell you something..

So when I first starting writing this story and posted the first chapter and I loved it. **BUT **I read it like a week after it was up and realized it was.. scrawny? So I changed the ending of the first chapter A LOT! only problem, I never replaced it and I don't know why. So I posted it so you could read it if you like.. or if you would rather just keep reading as it is. It's totally up to you.

Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites my stories. It makes me smile! :D

Last thing, Should I keep writing? I know I already said I was thinking about stopping.. until you wonderful people told me not too. This time though I might actually 'pull the plug' **but i'm not sure yet. **It's just a thought. I probably won't because I'm enjoying writing it I just don't know how to.. make it better so people will LOVE it.

Anyways a new chapter will be up soon I am currently writing it out. Until next time.

Paramoreeloverr :)


	11. Why Me?

**Disclaimer: **JK owns everything. :)

**AN: **Heres another chapter. I know a few days ago I said I would get another chapter up like the next day but.. Wednesday I was sick :/ and yesterday I had school and then Homecoming. But it's all good I'm out of school until Tuesday! :D oh yeah and.. Thank you to everyone who Reviewd, Favorited, and Subscribed to my story! Its means a lot to me! You guys are awesome! Also thank you to anyone else who reads my story! :) I love you people! 3

**Warnings: **A few 'bad' words. This takes place right after seeing Ron in the infirmary. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>I went over the events of the day. Not much had happened, <em>except going on a date with <em>_**Harry Potter.**_ Yes. I spent most of my day with someone special to me.

I was walking back to Slytherin, just thinking and taking in everything. Then I thought about my mother. It had been nearly 2 weeks since I had gotten a letter from her. Was she angry with me? _Theres no way. I haven't done anything. _Then Harry popped into mind. Yes. I have done something. I haven't told my mother of my latest relationship.

"Did you really?" I heard a voice ask. I only then noticed I wasn't the only other one in the hallways.

"Seriously, no joke I did." Came a different but familiar voice. I could hear the footsteps of the mystery people rounding the corner. I found the closest door and quickly slipped behind it leaving a crack so I could see who it was.

"If Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are dating, like you say, they will make Hogwarts hottest couple yet." Hearing my name I stood straighter. '_Hottest couple yet.' _I liked the sound of that.

Just then Lavender Brown and Cho Chang walked by the door that was currently hiding me. I stepped back just a little to assure I could not be seen.

"Malfoy?" I heard a voice come from behind me. "Is that you?"

"Who's there?" I asked the unseen figure the voice was coming from.

"Well it's only the love of your life." My stomach started to churn. I turned around slowly. _'WHY ME?' _I yelled in my mind.

"What the hell do you want Nott? And why are you in here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same but, I'm actually glad you chose this class room to hide out in."

"Alright Nott what do you want? You have two minutes to tell me then I leave." I told him.

He started walking foward and I stepped back keeping my distance.

"Look, I just want to inform you of the person who started that little rumor about you and a girl." He told me. I couldn't sence any dishonesty in his voice so I listened.

"I was talking to some people yesterday, and they mentioned you hooking up with Astoria Greengrass." He continued. I made a face of disgust. That girl had been trying to get me to notice her for years, but who would have know anything about that?

"What's your point Nott?" I asked him.

"Chill for a second okay Dray?" He replied to me. I wanted to punch the lights out of him.

"Don't call me that you prick." I snarled at him. He held up his hands.

"Fine. So anyway I was talking to that group of people and they say that the person who started it all was Astoria herself," He paused. "So I went and asked her."

He turned away and started walking toward the middle of the class room.

"And?" I pushed him to go farther.

"Too late my two minutes are up. Looks like I can't tell you."

"What the hell you fucking prat! Just tell me!" I snapped at him.

"Why should I tell you?" This prat was starting to get annoying. So i turned away and headed for the door.

"Wait!" He blurted out. I didn't stop. There was no point. "I'll tell you!"

Then I stopped.

"Continue." I said coldly.

"Okay so I asked her just an hour ago. She said that yes she started telling people about the two of you." He said.

"Okay? So you just wasted thirty seconds of my life telling me exactly what you told me two minutes ago." I shot at him. Venom lacing my voice.

"You haven't heard the best part." He paused to see if I was going to leave or listen. "I asked her right at the same time as you and Potter were out on a date. Astoria seen the two of you and got furious."

"Point?"

"Well, she said she was going to go tell everyone that you and Potter were together and ruin your relationship because, something about you belong with her." Nott continued to tell me. "So I looked her in the eye and told her, 'Noone was going to do that to you but me.'" He stopped.

"Flattering but I don't think you could do that." I sneered at him.

"I hexed her." Nott said. I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Becuase like I said noone is going to ruin your relationship but me." He smiled.

"I'm guessing thats your reason for hiding here." I said to him.

He nodded. "Your welcome."

He just kept staring at me.

"May I help you?" I questioned him.

"I'm waiting."

"_For what_?"

"For you to say thank you."

"You'll be waiting for a while." I said to him.

"Right." He sighed and shook his head looking toward the floor.

I took this as my oppurtunity to leave. I turned on my heel and went straight for the door.

"Goodnight Draco." I heard Nott call over to me. I lifted my hand to say goodbye then opened the door and stepped out.

I walked quickly back to the Slytherin dormatories. Once I reached the entrance I whispered the password and stepped in quickly.

"Hello dear." I heard Pansys voice. I looked over to see her curled up in an armchair in front of the fire. I walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Fine. Why?" She asked me looking up at me questioningly.

"Just asking." I said.

"So how did it go with Potter?" She asked me.

"Great actually. Weasely even accepts me and Harry." I told her.

"_What_? When did you talk to him?" She asked me.

"Today just after the date. He hexed his sister for Harry. She was talking about him being gay and all so Weasel stood up for him." I said as I stared at the fire. The flames dancing off one another.

"Wow." She said. Her voice was light.

"Yeah I know." I said to her. "Well I'm going to go up and shower then to bed."

"Goodnight Draco. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." She said.

"I will believe me." I smiled at her. "Night."

I went up stairs took my shower and climbed in bed. The moment I closed my eyes the image of Harry popped into my head. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes or if this chapter is boring. Lol. Anyway I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought! Review! Please! It makes me write faster :)


	12. Loud Snoring

**Disclaimer: **JK the wonderful woman, owns all these beautiful characters! :)

**AN: **Here is yet another chapter! :D It took me three and a half hours to write this thing. I would write something.. then change it, so sorry if something doesn't make since. I am doing NOTHING tomorrow so I'll probably write another chapter and post it :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and added this story! It means SOOO much to me! ;)

**Warnings: **Not much. Just some language. Read and Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>I woke up in a daze. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. It was either late in the night or <em>really <em>early in the morning. Blaise, who occupied the bed next to me, was snoring. _Loudly. _I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow then slung it at his head.

I must have thrown it hard because he fell out of the bed with a thump.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard him yell. I tried my best to cover up the laughter that was about to burst out of me. Blaise started to stand up. I flung my self back down on my bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Draco I know that was you. Your the only one who uses the rose smelling shampoo." Blaises voice was between amused and angry. Which only made me start to chuckle. He slung the pillow right back at me.

"Prat!" I yelled to him

He only laughed and then went back to sleep.

'_Well that was fun.' _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. It was no use. I was awake now. '_Thanks Blaise. I'll get you later for that.' _I smiled to myself.

I stood up and went over to my wardrobe. I pulled out my slytherin green jumper, a pair of black trousers and one of my newest robes mother sent me about a month ago from Madam Malkin's. I went into the bathroom and pulled on all of my clothes. Brushed my teeth and made my way back out. I slid on some socks and shoes and headed for the door.

I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't feel like staying in bed until everyone else got up. It was Sunday which means no classes. I made my way down the steps that led to the common room. When I got down noone was there and everything was quiet.

I started off toward the exit.

Once I was out I started walking off in any direction, I didn't care I just wanted to go somewhere.

I must have been lost in thought and walking for a while, because I now stood before the Astronomy Tower. I pushed throught the door. The first thing I saw was a figure sitting with thier legs over the side of the tower. I walked over to get a better look. The person must have heard me because they looked up.

"Hey." Harry smiled at me. "Early riser? Or, Couldn't sleep?"

"Er, couldn't sleep. Blaise was snoring like a hog." I told him. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I looked over the edge standing as far back as I could to ensure I wouldn't fall over.

Harry chuckled at this sight. "I won't let you fall. I promise." He lifted his hand until it met mine and pulled me down slowly. I sat beside him with my knees bent so my feet were not dangling off. He looked at me and I knew I would be okay so I lowered my legs.

Once I was sitting in the same postition he turned back to face the sky, releasing my hand. I grasped for it again and he smiled.

"I like holding your hand." I told him shyly. I could see a blush spread across his face that was brighter than all of the Weasleys hair. "So why are you out here?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." He said.

"Why?" I asked him my brows pulled together.

"Nightmare." He answered me.

"Oh." Harry just nodded. "Do you have them often?" He nodded again.

"I come here most of the time. This is where I like to think." He told me.

"Will you tell me something?" I asked him. He turned so he was facing me. I copied his motion.

"Anything." He replied.

"What are your nightmares usually about?"

"Voldemort." He said looking back at the sky. I lifted my arm and brought my hand to his face. I turned his head so he was looking at me.

"Will you tell me." I asked him.

"I'd rather not." He answered back quickly.

"Why not?" I wanted to know what made Harry Potter not want to sleep.

"Because Dray, your in them and you do some things to me. Not very pleasant things-" He trailed off.

"Oh." I looked away. I was both mad and happy at the same time. Mad because I would never, and I mean _NEVER _do anything to harm my Harry. Happy becuase he just called me Dray. I hate it when Pansy calls me that, but when the word came out of Harry's mouth it seemed so _perfect_.

The sun had started to come up making the sky a pink-orange color. It was beautiful and to top it all off I had Harry with me there to enjoy it. He scooted hisself closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You know I would _never_ dream of harming you right, Harry?" I asked to be sure he knew I wouldn't do anything.

"Of course I know that. It's my dream. I can't control it. Believe me if I could I would be in a field of daisies rolling around with unicorns and lemon drops." He chuckled.

"Nightmares that bad huh?" I asked him. Laughing.

He shrugged. "I hate them that's all."

"So out of curiosity how long do you sit out here."

"Well in about ten minutes or so I would start making my way back in." He said then shivered rather violently. "But it's really cold so I'll probably head in, about two or three more minutes." He said to me.

I wrapped both of my arms around him. He leaned against me completly now. I took advantage of this and unwrapped my arms laying back. He turned to face me looking confused. I pulled him down so he was laying on top of me. His head resting on my chest.

"You know, I could stay like this all day." Harry said to me. I started to smile.

"Good. Becuase I'm pretty sure I could too." I told him truthfully.

He chuckled.

"What? It's true. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I stated.

"I would." He said.

"WHAT?" I yelled/asked him. "I'd rather be in a bed lying like this."

"I can arrange that." I smiked.

"Yeah well you'll have to make it happen some other time. Right now if we don't go we're going to be late to breakfast." He started to get up.

With one quick move I pulled him back down to me and stared up and him, and him at me. He was sitting on his knees so I did also. I'm not quiet sure who leaned in first but the next thing I knew we were kissing. Rather passionately too. He smiled into the kiss then pushed me back.

"I told you some other time." He chuckled.

"Fine." I said. But I didn't move.

"Now come on. Breakfast remember?" He scooped up my hand and tried to pull me up.

"Come on you big baby. Maybe if you behave you'll get what you want." Harry said in a sing song voice.

I jumped up.

"So it's true what Parvati said." Harry said his eyes downcast.

"What?" I asked him.

"She said you only wanted to get with me just to have sex." Harry said his voice low and quiet.

"Harry." I said hoping he would look up, but instead he held his head down.

"Harry look at me." I said my voice more stern. He looked up and I immediately felt a pang of worry spread over me. _I should slit that Parvati girls throat for even saying such thing to my Harry._

"Sod off." He said to me.

"Harry that is not what I want you for."

"Then why did you jump up as soon as I said that?" He asked me.

"I did it to be funny. Harry, I promise you that your body is not what I'm after."

"Oh, so now you're saying that you don't want me in _that _way?" Harry asked. He seemed a little sad now.

"Merlin that's not what I meant!" I said.

"So you do?" He asked me. His voice was questioning.

"If I say yes, you'll get mad. If I say no, you'll STILL get mad." I pointed out to him.

"Just answer me."

"Alright, you want an answer?" I asked him. "I'll give you an answer."

"Well?-" Harry asked impatiently.

"I want you because I care about you. I want you because your you. I want you because I want people to know even _I _Draco sodding Malfoy, _care_ about you." I finished with that. I wasn't going to tell him about how I wanted him because of the way he looked at the world or how I loved it when he always pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose when he was in deep concentration. All of that would be saved for another time when I needed to convince him that I, possibly, _loved_ him.

Harry smiled at me and took my hand. "Let's go eat I'm starving."

"Bi-polar much?" I teased him.

"How so?" He asked as we headed for the door.

"Oh, Harry, only you." I smiled toward him. _Only you. My Harry. _

We made our way down to the Great Hall. It seemed noone was up yet. Everything was quiet still. Except for all of the portraits that waved at Harry and nearly passed out when they seen he was both being accompanied by me, a _Slytherin,_ and holding hands with me.

Once we got to the Dining Hall we walked straight in. Harry looked over to his table which was empty except for a few younger students sitting chatting away. I looked over at Harry who was about to go sit over there by himself.

"Harry?" I said to him. He looked at me. "Want to come sit with me?"

"Over there? At Slytherin?" He asked me looking confused.

"Yes. At Slytherin." I said.

"Well, I don't know Draco I mean people will, stare." He said nervously.

"Let them. Just, Please come sit with me." I _begged_ him. That was rare. A Malfoy never begs.

"Alright, but you have to deal with everyone." A grin spread across my face from ear to ear.

"Let's go." Harry said waiting for me to lead the way.

When I looked over at the Slytherin table Blaise sat in his normal spot watching me and Harry. We made our way over to the table and sat.

"Your up early." I said smirking to Blaise.

"Yeah well I guess when you get hammered in the head by a pillow at four in the morning you only get another hour or so of sleep." The italian answered cooly.

"Sorry but you were snoring _so_ loud." I told him.

"So instead of waking me up and telling me to shut up, you throw a pillow at me causing me to fall on the floor busting my arse."

Harry started to laugh.

"Oh zip it Potter." Blaise joked.

"You fell off the bed?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah because your precious Draco here just had to scare the shit out of me." Blaise answered.

"Where's Pansy?" I asked Blaise.

"Proabably still sleeping. Lucky her." He said.

I just smiled at him apologetically.

"So Harry I was wondering, do you want to go to Hogsmeade today?" I asked Harry. Blaise suddenly looked interested.

"Would you mind if me, Pans, Crabbe, and Goyle tag along?" Blaise asked me and Harry both.

"Harry?" I turned and looked at him.

"I would love to go. I'll have to inform Ron and 'Mione." He replied nodding.

"Do you care if everyone else comes with us?" I asked him.

"No, I think it would be great!" Harry said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So.. How was it? Bad or Good? REALLY BAD OR REALLY GOOD? Just tell me! Reviews are like a drug to me! They make me feel Happy! Everytime I get a review I smile :D Also, ... I have over 7,000 views on the story and that made me REALLY happy! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING! ESPECIALLY READING THIS THING! But PLEASE tell me if you think I should change something.. or if something was confusing you tell me so I can fix it or tell me if you liked it, that tends to make me write faster! ;D


	13. Passion and Lust

**Disclaimer: **Mrs. Rowling YOU own _everything_! I'm just simply taking your characters and using them for my own goodness!

**AN: **Chapter 12! OMG! This scene takes part right after they sat down to breakfast at the Slytherin table. And guess what...? I FOUND A WAY! If you don't remember what I'm talking about.. I was trying to find a way to make them 'get it on'. ;) If you know what I mean. Lol. So that may happen withing the next two chapters! :D Oh and sorry for any mistakes.

**Thanks: **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND WHO ADDED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL GREATLY!

**Warnings: **Snape. I think that's all for this chapter.. and maybe A(one) 'Bad Word'. And something at the end that you'll have to read. :D ENJOY!

* * *

><p>People were starting to pile into the Dining Hall now. When Granger and Weasley walked in they glared at Harry. Well it was more of Weasley who glared, but too bad he'll have to get over it. I want him over here with me. <em>MY Harry. Not yours. <em>I smiled to myself.

I looked sideways at Harry who was now just looking down sulking. I turned to face him completely.

"What's wrong?" I questioned him.

He lifted his head. To look up at me.

"Nothing." He said quickly then moving his eyes downcast. I can tell when he was lieing. He would always talk quickly and look away avoiding your eyes.

"Is it because of your so called friends?" I asked him.

"Draco." He warned.

"What it's the truth. If they cared about you enough they would let you sit with me." I pointed out to him.

"Well you should cut them some slack. They _both _accepted you already. Even if Ron isn't too happy about it." Harry said lifting his head back up and looking over at his Gryffindor friends.

I followed his gaze over to the table where they all sat. Just then Weasley looked over at Harry and gave him one of those 'you traitor' looks. Granger smacked the back of his head causing him to yelp. She started to argue with him about something. Weasley just nodded then went back to stuffing his face with food. Granger then looked over at me and Harry and shot us an apologetic smile.

That's when Harry percked up a little.

"See Granger 's fine with you sitting here. Now eat my little Gryffindor we have got a long day ahead of us." I said smiling at him.

"Don't call me that." He pouted. "And besides, I'm not hungry."

"Fine I'll just call you 'Scar-head', or 'Potty'." I informed him.

"Back to name calling are we?" He said _trying _to sneer at me. He looked so cute when he did things he was no good at.

"Well what do you wish to be called?" I asked him raising one of my eyebrows awaiting his decision.

"I like it when you call me Harry." He said his tone light and truthful.

"Alright then. Harry it is." I smirked at him.

"Alright I'm glad you've come to your senses to call me by my actual name. Ferret." He snickered.

"You prat!" I squeled at him.

"Ladies, ladies calm down." Blaises gentel voice came from next to me. I turned and looked at him.

"Did you hear what he called me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I did. Ferret." The italian smirked at me. Harry started to laugh next to me. I elbowed him.

"Oi!" He yelped. I chortled. "What was that for?" He asked me.

"Calling me Ferret. Then letting Blaise call me Ferret. _Then laughing _when he said it!" I told him. This just caused Blaise to start chuckling now.

"Alright I'm going to settle this right now." Blaise spoke.

"How?" Harry looked at him confused.

"Merlin. This means he's going to give me a nickname for you and you for me." I said looking at my beautiful boyfriend. "He did this once for me and Pans. Until I discovered I don't exactly er- like girls."

"Oh. Alright. Let's hear then Blaise." Harry said looking directly at Blaise.

"Okay Harry yours is easy. Call Draco, Dragon from now on." Blaise commanded Harry.

"Dragon." Harry said. I liked the way Dragon sounded coming from him. "Dragon? What does Dragon have to do with Draco?" He asked looking confused.

"That's what Draco means love." I informed him. He gave me a half nod and then looked toward Blaise.

"Okay and Draco you call Harry 'your little Gryffindor'." Blaise said. I started to laugh. Harrys face turned red and he started to blink.

"No." He said. More like protested.

"Don't get your knickers notted Potter. I was simply joking."

"Wait, Blaise, not that I don't love you or anything, but isn't this something we should be doing ourselfs?" I asked the italian.

"Well yes, but it doesn't look like you were going to get anywhere with the way you two were just arguing." Blaise said in a 'for a matter of fact' tone.

"Alright all mighty one, please enlighten us with 'nicknames'." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dray you should call Harry, Har or love." Blaise said his eyes lit with enthusiasm.

"What do you say Har?" I said turning toward him. Trying out his new nickname 'Har'.

He was smiling at me in the most precious way. "Fine with me Dragon."

I smiled. Wholeheartedly. It wasn't forced. I just smiled.

"Heeelloo my beautiful Slytherins, and Gryffindor." I heard the happy voice of Pansy coming from behind me. I turned around to see her smiling brightly.

"Hello love." Blaise said pulling her to sit next to him.

"Welcome to Slytherin Harry." Pansy giggled.

"Yes. Welcome to Slytherin Mr. Potter." We all turned to see Snape towering over Harry.

"G-good morning sir." Harry said. His voice seemed shaky and nervous. Snaped just hmmphed and walked away his robes billowing in the back.

"What was that all about?" Pansy asked looking over at Harry.

"Snape has always had it out for Harry. So why do you ask such an obvious question?" I asked her. She shrugged. I piled food on my plate. I was hungry and I don't see how Harry wasn't he looked like he hadn't eaten for days.

"Eat please." I whispered in his ear. He shuddered. _Hmm lets experiment a little shall we?_ I leaned back away from him. He shook his head. I leaned in again. "Please. For me." I pleaded. Whispering into his ear once again. This time he looked at me. He had a look in his eyes that I _really _enjoyed seeing in the eyes of my Gryffindor. _Passion_.

"Okay." He said in defeat. I smiled know I had victory over him. I turned to my own food and poured myself some pumkin juice. I looked over at Harry's plate which held two peices of toast and _a _slice of bacon. I sighed and started picking up more food.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I placed more food on his plate.

"Making sure you eat enough food. You look hungry." I said to him.

"You really care?" He asked me looking down at everything that now was on his plate.

Two peices of toast. Three peices of bacon. A heap of eggs. And a croissant.

"Yes. Now eat." I said motioning toward his plate.

I turned to look over at Pansy.

"So, Harry and I are going to Hogsmeade. Do you care to join?" I asked her.

"Of course! So thoughtful of you Dray! Who else is going?" She called me the name. _Ugh. _I love her I honestly do, but I wish she wouldn't call me that.

"Possibly Greg and Vince." I told her. "And I'm not the one who thought about you going. It was Blaise." I said playfully elbowing Blaise who was smiling like a _Luna_tic.

"Awwh baby! You were thinking about me?" Pansy squeaked. Blaise smiled and nodded.

I felt something poke me. I turned around to see Harry looking at me. He had that same look in his eyes. This time with something else, but I couldn't place it for some reason.

I looked at him questioningly. "Everything okay?" I asked him.

He nodded keeping his eyes locked with mine. "Just fine."

I didn't understand him right now. Was this some kind of hint toward _something?_

He leaned toward me and whispered in my ear. "After our little trip today, I wanna try something." His breath caressing my ear. I shuddered just as he had earlier. He leaned away for me. Did this mean what I _thought it meant?_ I looked at him giving him a 'do you mean what I think you mean?' look. He gave me a _little _smile and nodded. _Lust_. _Thats what accompanied the look of Passion._

This time he looked at me with hunger in his eyes. And I don't think it's the kind of hunger that can be fixed by stuffing your face. That just made me want to hurry along with this stupid little trip I just _had_ to think of.

"Come with me." Harry said winking at me. _Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh great Gods of MERLIN! _He stood up and headed toward the door to the Great Hall. I swiftly followed. Once we were out of the Dining Hall I looked around confused as to where Harry was.

_Where could he have gone? _That's when I felt something or actually _someone _snake their arms around my waist. I turned around to meet the face of the arms owner. _Oh lords he is so gorgeous. _

"I thought you said we were going to wait until af-" I was cut off by a pair of lips against my own. I sank into the kiss taking everything in. He stopped the kiss and looked at me smiling.

"So I thought we wer-" I was yet again cut off. This kiss started on my jaw and worked its way up to my cheek biting and nipping here and there. Then he planted one on me. I let a moan escape from my mouth and Harry took full advantage of that. Soon our tongues were in battle for dominance. It was so amazing. Just having him do this to me made me feel like I was high. He was like a _drug _to me.

Then it all stopped. I made a sound of protest. Which came out as a whimper.

"_After _the trip to Hogsmeade Dragon. I promise." He said to me grinning widely. Oh it was going to be a _hell _of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Did I write Snape okay? I know he had a SMALL part but still I'm planing on using him again soon. And also do you think I could somehow in the next few chapters write a part from Harrys point of view? I have a reason it's just, Would it be weird if I jumped to a little section from his POV? PLEASE TELL ME! I meant to ask like two chapters ago but forgot. So anyway.. Did you like it? If you did you know what you wanna do? ?REVIEW? :D Please :)


	14. Snow!

**Disclaimer: **JK owns everything of course :)

**AN: **So this is the _longest_ chapter I've written for this story. I'm going to go ahead and warn you.. It may have mistakees because I haven't went over it yet. I was in a hurry to get it finished and right now I'm in a hurry to post it! I'll check it and correct any of it later lol. ;)

**Thanks: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my story! :D It means a lot!

**Warning: **For this chapter not much! That part that some of you have been waiting for is coming _**next **_chapter! I'm so nervous to write it! Anyway.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Me and Harry made our way back into the Dining Hall. Almost everyone was looking at the two of us walking in together. Harry paused and didn't move. I could tell this was making him feel uneasy. He started to walk off toward the Gryiffindor table, but not before I could grab his hand and drag him to Slytherin.<p>

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"It's okay love. They would all eventually discover us. Would they not?" I asked him lifting one of my eyebrows high on my forehead. I could see a blush start to form on Harrys face. He just shook his head and turned toward my fellow Slytherins.

"Have any of you asked Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked them. Pansy shook her head hastily.

"Hey Draco can I talk to you for a sec?" Blaise asked me standing from his seat next to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?" I asked him. He glanced at Harry. "Oh. Alone."

Blaise nodded.

"Harry will you wait here for a minute love? Sit with Pans." I told him pushing him slightly. Pansy started to bounce in her seat like an excited three year old. She patted the seat Blaise had just left, motioning for Harry to sit. He reluctantly moved to sit.

"Pans, try not to kill him. Please." I chuckled. She just lifted her arm above her head and ran it in a circle making a halo. _Pansy an angel? Please. She's a snarky little bitch sometimes. _I followed Blaise out of the Dining Hall where me and Harry were just 'talking'.

"So whats up?" I asked him.

He looked at me incredulous. I shrugged.

"What?" I questioned him.

"I don't know what I was thinking earlier when I said Vince and Greg should come mate." He answered me.

"Why not?" I pushed another question on him.

"You heard them when Ginny Weasley announced to everyone Harry was gay. They sat there and bashed him. Who's not to say they won't do the same to you?" He asked the question this time.

"Pray tell why on earth they would do that." I said to him. "They are like my minions. They will praise Harry after they learn of us."

Blaise was looking at the ground. Then he nodded in understandment. He looked up at me and gazed over my shoulder.

"Now seems to be the time to tell them then." He said to me. I looked at him confused. '_Tell them?_' Then I glanced behind me and seen Crabbe and Goyle walking in our direction. Blaise spun on his feet and headed back for the Dining Hall.

He looked over at me, gave me a big smile and said, "Good luck!" Before vanishing through the doors.

"Hey Draco!" I heard Crabbe call out to me. I turned around to face them.

"Hey guys." I said a little nervously. Why? I don't know. Did Blaise want me to tell them now so when they see that Harry is at our table in there they won't freak out and cause a scene. _Yes. I think I'm going to tell them now. _I thought to myself.

"Where were you yesterday?" Goyle asked me.

"Just doing- er- stuff." I lied quickly. _Wait! Since when have Malfoys ever been scared of telling people the truth? _

"Okay." Crabbe drawled. They were both looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm gay." I blurted out. What caused me to blurt it out I have no , Goyles face lit up like a candle. Crabbe just looked at me shocked.

"Ha! Hand it over Crabbe! I told you!" Goyle yelled as Crabbe dug into his pocket and handed over five galleons.

I just looked at them dumbfounded. Then Goyle looked at my expression and started to laugh.

"Did you guys really bet on me being gay?" I asked them._ I couldn't believe this! _They both nodded their heads.

"Well see it all started that day the Weaslette blew up on Potter and accused him of being gay. Then when we got to breakfast that morning and started making fun of him for being gay I got the idea you were because of the way you started acting. You looked furious." Goyle said, "But then Crabbe here didn't believe me. Said I was going bonkers. _So _I made a little bet with him."

I just looked at my two friends in front of me. _Goyle was smart enought to notice I was gay? _That was _way _out of the ordinary. I never thought he would have been able to find something of that level out.

"There's just one question." Goyle said. "Who does he like" This time I flushed. I wonder how they are going to react to this. Do I just tell them? Or shall I show them. I slowly turned away from them and stalked toward the Dining Hall.

"Follow and you shall see." I called over my shoulder to them. They quickly fell into pace beside me. Once we had made it to the door I stopped them both.

"Do you really wish to know?" I asked them. They both nodded briskly. I sighed and pushed the doors to the Dining Hall open. I started to walk over to the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle must have not seen Harry sitting there yet conversing with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy pointed to me and Harry looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back feeling good to know he hadn't left for the Gryffindork table yet.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle. They were deep in conversation about who it was that I liked. When we arrived at the Slytherin table the two stopped talking and looked over Blaises head at Harry.

"Um- hi." Harry said to both of them. Crabbe and Goyle both turned to me. Goyle had a smile plastered to his face. Crabbe looked like he wanted to cry.

Goyle turned to look at Crabbe. "That's right. Hand it over. _Again._" Goyle said laughing. Crabbe shoved his chubby hand into his pocket and pulled out another five galleons. He winced as he dropped them into Goyles hand.

Blaise looked up at me his brows pulled tightly together in confusion.

"They made a bet." I told him.

"A good one at that!" Goyle said breathlessly from his laughing rampant.

"So does this mean you and Potter are like, a- a- a thing?" Crabbe stammered. I looked down at Harry, who looked up at Crabbe. Then his eyes locked with mine. I lifted one of my brows in question. Harry nodded.

"Yes. It means were a 'thing' as you so put it." I said to him. He just nodded slowly in realization.

"Are we going to get going to Hogsmeade anytime today?" Pansy asked sounding a little irritated. She looked over at all of us. "Greg, Vince, do you wish to go with us to Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked them. Good thing too. I forgot.

"Sure. Is all of _us_ going?" Goyle asked motioning to everyone who was currently in our conversation. I nodded eager to leave already. My mind had really been on only one thing this whole time. _Harry. _

"Alright. We'll go." Goyle said smiling to all of us.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. I'm starving." Crabbe said.

"Eat now." Pansy suggested.

"Alright. How much time do we have?" Crabbe asked.

"How about thirty minutes?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then I looked at Vince and Greg. "Does that give you two enough time to eat?" They both nodded quickly and started piling food onto their empty plates.

"Okay so we all agree on thirty minutes. Until then, I'm going to get my winter cloak. Come Blaise." Pansy said in a sophisticated tone. Then the two of them stood and left the rest of us there.

Harry stood up and walked toward me. "Hey I still have to tell 'Mione and Ron that I'm going with you."

I nodded. "Go." I said to him. He smiled at me. Then he looked as if he were contemplating something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him causing him to stop his thinking.

"I was just wondering if I should hug you now." He said a blush spreading across his face.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" I asked him a little suspicious to hear his answer.

"Well-" He stopped turning his head to look at the rest of the Dining Hall that were now watching the two of us specifically. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the waist pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my neck and setteled his face in the crook of my neck.

"Yeah!" A girl from across the room hollered. People started to clap and whistle. People also started to rant on about how wrong Harry was for stooping so low. I felt him smile againt my neck. Then all too soon he pulled out of the hug and walked off toward his friends who were smiling and waving at him. _Why would everyone get so worked up over a little hug? _Oh well. I just shrugged it off and sat down.

"So Draco." Goyle was talking to me now.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"How did you er- come across liking Harry Potter?" He asked me chuckling lightly.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I've liked him for a while." I said looking over at him. He was laughing with Dean Thomas and a very red Seamus Finnigan. _Breath Draco._ I told myself.

"Everything alright?" Crabbe asked me. Then he followed my gaze to see what held my attention.

"Jealous much?" He asked me. Goyle started to snicker. I looked at the two who were now watching me with curious eyes. I just rolled my eyes and examined my current clothing attire. Crabbe and Goyle were now chatting away about something and I'd rather not know.

I lifted my head to look at Harry. This time he was talking to Granger who was just nodding and smiling softly. Then she said something to him I couldn't hear over the chatter of the Dining Hall. Harry stood from the table and made his way over to me smiling.

"All good to go?" I asked him standing up. He shook his head smiling even more.

"Come with me real quick and then we shall go to Hogsmeade." I said to him. Pulling him out of the Dining Hall.

"Where we going?" He asked me. His voice had a tint of suspicion to it.

"To the dungeons. I need to grab some warmer clothing." I told him as we sauntered through the halls to Slytherin.

The walk there was very quiet. But it wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. It was a relaxed silence where we were both lost in thought. When we reached the entrance to Slytherin I stopped.

"Do you er- want to go in with me? Or are you going to wait out here?" I asked him. He was quiet for a few seconds as if trying to decide wheather or not he wanted to go or stay.

"I'll go with you." He finally said. I nodded to him. I whispered the password and the wall before us slid open. Me and Harry stepped in quickly and he followed me straight to my room. I pushed the door open and walked through. Harry right behind me.

"So this is where you sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered nonchalantly. He came over to where I was standing. He gracefully plopped down on my bed.

"Who all bunk here?" He asked me. He looked around the room glancing at the other three beds that were neatly made.

"Me, Blaise, Harper and," I paused. "Nott."

"Oh." Harry said he layed back.

"Do you need a cloak?" I asked him. "You'll freeze out there if you don't get one on."

"I'll get one. You'll have to come with me to the Gryffindor Tower." He told me.

I shook my head. "You can use one of mine." Harry looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't your cloaks have the Slytherin crest on it?" He asked me.

"Not my winter cloaks. Just my school robes." I assured him. He nodded and then closed his eyes. "Tired?" I asked him chuckling softly. I pulled out two of my winter cloaks. I tossed one to Harry and pulled the other one on myself.

"Mm. Just a little." He said.

"Well you better un-tire your self. We have to go now to meet up with everyone." I told him and I pulled him up.

"Do we _have _to go?" He pouted running a hand through his already unrurly hair. He took the cloak in his hands and put it on.

"Yes. Now let's go love. I don't wish to make our friends wait." I said to him.

"_Our _friends. I barely know them." He said his voice sarcastic.

"That's why today will be a good thing. Hopefully all of you will get to know each other better and you'll see not all Slytherins are stupid bastards." I said smiling to him brightly.

"Alright. Let's go before I change my mind and lay back down." He said walking toward the door.

We walked through the Slytherin common rooms.

"Hey Draco." I heard a girl say my name. I stopped to see who said it. _Astoria Greengrass. _Harry stopped walking when he noticed I wasn't behind him. He turned around and met Asrotias gaze.

"Um- I have to er- go." I said leaving her standing there looking like a dog lost without its owner.

"Sorry." I murmured to Harry.

"What for? It's not your fault you are terribly irresistable." He said smirking at me.

"You think I'm irresistable?" I asked him. We were walking down the hall toward the Grand Hall so we could leave for Hogsmeade.

"Yes Dray. I think you're _irresistable_." He said playfully shoving me.

"You're not so bad your self." I told him. He started to blush a brilliant shade of red.

"There they are!" I heard Pansy call out. Blaise, Pansy, Vince, and Greg were all waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I said to them. "Sorry it took so long. Harry decided he wanted to lay down and almost fall asleep."

"Well, atleast you're here now. Let's go! A lot of people have already left." Blaise said smiling to everyone. We all hiked our way down to Hogsmeade which was now bustling. People were every where.

"Where to first?" Pansy asked. Looking at the group of us questioningly.

"The Three Broomsticks." Crabbe said wrapping his arms around his self, "I'm cold and thirsty."

"Okay. The Three Broomsticks it is." Pansy said.

We all started walking off in the direction of The Three Broomsticks. The wind was blowing and to top it off it was _already _cold. Harry, who was standing closley next to me, shivered. I slid my hand down his arm to his hand and entwined our fingers together.

"Do you want to stay with them or go somewhere else?" I whispered in his ear.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Well we _could_ go with them because today I really wanted all of you to get to know each other. Or me and you could go to The Shrieking Shack." I suggested to him.

"You really want me to get to know them. Right?" He said as we continued to follow my friends. I nodded. Then he looked away from me and at the group in front of us.

Pansy and Blaise had their arms hooked and Crabbe and Goyle were in deep conversation. Blaise leaned over and whispered something in Pansys ear that made her turn around and smile at me and Harry. Harry immediately looked away from the two of them and focused his attention on me.

"I want to get to know them. I really do." He said to me. I gave him a small sime and a half nod. Then we continued to follow my fellow Slytherins.

"So what did Granger tell you when you told her you were coming here with me today?" I asked Harry.

He shrugged. "Just said that it's a good thing that I'm going to go out and do something with your friends too."

"What did Weasley say?" I questioned.

"He was too busy eating. _But_ I'm sure when 'Mione tells him I'm with you today instead of him, he'll probably freak out and go on a rampage." Harry chuckled. I smiled at the thought of a Weasley going on a rampage for something so _silly_.

"Do you mind me asking what you Thomas, and Finnigan were laughing about?" I looked over at him lifting one of my brows in question.

Harry started to blush. "They were talking about how good you would be in bed and then Dean told Seamus he would never know with his size." I chortled a little then looked at the floor. _Do people wonder that about me? There's no doubt I'm only one of the most good looking boys in this school. _

We walked into The Three Broomsticks. Rosemerta wakled over to us.

"Look at all of you with red noses. You'll get sick out there soon." The woman said to us as she ushered us to a clean table. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from eachother. Pansy and Blaise beside each other, and me and Harry across from them filling up all six seats.

"What will it be for you lot?" Asked Rosmerta who was beaming down at all of us.

"I'll have a butterbeer." I said. I looked at Harry and waited for him to order.

"Same." He said to the woman. She nodded.

"What about all of you?" She asked looking at Blaise and Pansy.

"Same for both of us." Blaise said and Pansy nodded.

"What about you two?" She asked Goyle and Crabbe.

"Two more butterbeers." They both said at the same time. Rosmerta smiled and walked off.

"Did you really bet on Harry and Draco being together?" Pansy asked Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well Goyle bet that Draco was gay and I didn't exactly believe him. Then we bet on who he would like _if_ he were gay. He said Potter." Crabbe told the girl. She lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Who did you say he liked?" She asked him.

"Er- well I thought if he liked any bloke it would be Blaise." He said looking in Blaises direction. Blaise just shrugged.

"It's only natural I guess for someone to think that." Blaise said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well we've only known eachother since we were four, and you have to admit were closer than anyone else around here." Blaise pointed out. I nodded in agreement. This was true. But Blaise is like a brother to me. I could never see myself being romantically involved with him. The thought of it made me shudder.

"You okay?" Harry asked eyeing me suspiciously. I nodded. Harry was about to open his mouth to protest, but I was saved my Rosmerta wh was bringing us our drinks. She set one down in front of each of us before stalking off without speaking.

"But I will admit it myself." Blaise said, "I would have never guessed you liked Harry Potter of all people." Harrys cheeks started to turn red and he turned his head to the ground to cover it up. I smirked like a lunatic. He looked so innocent and cute when he blushed.

"Same here." Said Crabbe.

"I had my suspicions." Said Goyle as he lifted his pewter tankard to his mouth. Pansy nodded.

"It was obvious to me. You two were always at it with eachother. Constantly fighting was like your own way of showing affection for eachother. Even though neither one of you would ever dare to say it or tell someone. That is until recently." She said looking at the two of us beaming.

"Well I've liked him for a long time." I said aloud.

"How long are we talking?" Goyle asked me lifting one of his brows in suspicion. Everyone leaned in closer. Anticipating my answer. I looked at all of them once and smirked.

"First year." I said nonchalantly. Pansy gasped loudly. Blaises mouth currently hung open and Crabbe and Goyle were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why didn't that phaze you Harry?" Blaise asked him.

"Me and him have already been over this." He said. I just nodded in agreement.

"But, I didn't know what that feeling was when I was that age. I just thought it was me wanting to be friends with him really badly. Then I started to realize that I liked him _more _than a friend." I explained to them.

"Ohh." Pansy drawled. I nodded and Harry squeezed my knee. I looked at him and smiled and he returned it.

We all sat in silence for a little bit just drinking our butterbeer. I finished mine and set the pewter tankard down on the table. The only ones still not finished were Pansy and Blaise.

"You guys can go ahead without us if you want." Pansy said. Harry nodded.

I stood up. "I'll pay for everyone." Blaise said.

"You sure?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You can pay me back some other time." He said. I just nodded. Harry stood up and we headed for the foor. Crabbe and Goyle stood and followed us out also.

"Where are you two headed?" Crabbe asked me and Harry. I looked over at Harry in question.

"I guess The Shrieking Shack." Harry said. I smiled. Crabbe made a face of disgust.

"I'm terrified of that place." Crabbe said shivering a little. Goyle nodded in agreement. Unlike them two, I liked it there. It was quiet for the most part and a little scary. Which I liked. _Wicked mind. I know. _Harry pulled me toward the direction of the shack and I followed immediatley stumbling once or twice.

Once we got there we went over to the fence. Harry stood there admiring the Shrieking Shack.

"You remember Remus Lupin?" He asked me.

"Professor Lupin? The one who married my cousin er- what's her name?" I asked. I was a little embarrased that I didn't know my own cousins name. But mother never let us associate with that side of the family because of Aunt Bellatrix.

"Nymphadora." He said. I nodded.

"Well Remus used to come here when he was transforming. That's why this place was built." He told me.

"Transformed? Oh, yeah he was a wearwolf right?" I asked Harry. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he _was._" Harry said his voice full of sorrow. I reached out and ran my hand in circle over his back to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I told him. I didn't want to hurt him by possibly saying the wrong this. He just looked up at me and smiled.

"It's fine. But I'm cold. Do you want to er-." He stopped mid sentence.

"Go back to the castle?" I asked him. He started to blush from ear to ear. He looked down at the ground and then back up at me. I found this as an oppurtunity so I leaned foward and capruted his lips. Harry leaned into the kiss. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he instantly allowed. Our tongues danced for a while until I just let him explore my mouth all he wanted. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. It was an amazing kiss _and _to top it all off, it started to snow.

Harry broke out of the kiss. I tore my eyes open to look at him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me with kiss swollen lips.

"How about we go back to the castle. I believe The Room of Requirements awaits us." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Let's go shall we?" I asked him holding up my arm. He snaked his arm through mine as we walked back to the castle. The snow started coming down fast. And Merlin it was cold. Once we got to the castle door we quickly slipped inside and headed straight for our destination.

Harry drug me along behind him and he walked quickly to the Room of Requirements. Once we got there he walked us back and forth three times where the door should be. He smiled when it appeared. He walked briskly over to the door and stuck his head inside. I did the same. When I saw the room a small gasp escaped my lips.

"_Perfect." _Harry said as he pulled me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me! Reviews are love! :) So.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know I'm begging but. PLEASE! It bugs me not knowing what people think about it! To my Regular Reviewers.. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D So remember.. (again I'll say it..) REVIEW PLEASE :)


	15. Confessing while you Sleep

**Disclaimer: **JKR, yes, she owns it. Not me.

**AN: **Okay I probably suck at writing this stuff (you'll see when you read) I just couldn't do it good enought. Maybe you disagree. Read and find out.

**Thanks: **You people who reviewed and added your amazing! :) So I'm thanking you by posting this chapter finally. Lol.

**Warnings: **It finally happens! AHHH! Language and boyxboy. :) Sorry for any mistakes I'll fix any of them soon!

* * *

><p>The room was warm and smelt like vanilla. Everything was silver and light blue. There was a fire place with one couch sitting infront of it. I continued to scan the room looking at everything.<p>

"You like it?" Harry asked me.

I nodded. Harry started to chuckle.

"There's a bathroom right over there." Harry said pointing to a closed door. I walked past the fire place and past the bed. The _bed! _ Harry must have seen that I noticed it, but he didn't say anything. A smile spread across my face as I continued to walk toward the door.

I opened the white wooden door to reveal a large bathroom. Everything done in white tiles a white tub sitting in the middle of the room. Twin sinks, a loo, and a small table with dozens of silver laced towels neatly folded.

"So? Good enough for you?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes. It is thanks." I said truthfully. I tured in his arms to look at him. I was slightly taller than him so I bent down to place a kiss onto his rosy lips.

"Mmh." Harry groaned into the kiss. I smiled against his lips. The little kiss turned into a heated kiss quickly. Harry boke from the kiss to look up at me. He smiled at me with kiss swollen lips. He turned and walked back into the room. He took off my winter cloak he had been wearing. I did the same.

Somewhere in between taking off the cloaks and placing them on the couch, we were back to kissing again. Don't get me wrong I was completely okay with it. Harry loosley hung his arms around my neck leaning into the kiss. I snaked my hands up his shirt running my hands over his toned stomach.

He pushed me back until my legs hit what I assumed what the bed. I fell back onto it without protest. Harry broke the kiss and climed onto the bed and straddled my hips. I was hard and Harry knew it. And to top it all off the fabric was starting to irritate me.

Harry started to rock back and forth causing me to moan.

"Ha- Harry. Oh gods." I moaned. Harry shut me up by placing a forcefull kiss on my lips.

His hands were roaming over my cloathed body then he stopped all together.

"Shirt off." He said. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt revealing my pearl skin. Harry stared at me in awe.

"Your so beautiful." Harry said leaning back down to kiss me again running his hands over my chest. We broke apart panting. "Scars." Harry said tilting his head to the side.

"Your turn." I said to him avoiding his gaze. Harry rolled his eyes. He slowly undid his shirt revealing a little more skin with each button.

"Tease." I said smacking his arm playfully. Harry smiled brightly and undid the rest of his shirt. I looked over the tan skin. It wasn't flawless. It had scars like me, but it was beautiful either way. I ran my finger across one of the scars that were longer than the others. I looked up at him worriedly.

"Womping Willow." Harry said. I made an o with my mouth. "Now what about yours?" Harry asked me obviously still wondering about how I had gotten mine.

"Not important." I said to him taking my hand to the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss. We both broke for air.

"It is important." Harry said to me looking in my eyes.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked. He sat on top of me looking down at me for a few seconds.

Then he climbed off me and laid down next to me. I rolled over on my side so I could get a look at him.

"No we can't I want to know now." Harry said firmly. I nodded slowly in defeat then shifted one of my hands to his face. My thumb carresing his cheek.

"Do you remember in sixth year. When I was in the prefect bathroom and you followed me?" I asked him. He shook his head once.

"Well remember how we started dueling?" He nodded again. "How about when you cast _Sectumsemtra?" _Harrys eyes got wide.

"Oh Merlin. Draco. I'm so sorry! I forgot all about that." He apologized. I smiled softly at him.

"It's okay. I was being a total prat that day. You had every right. Just glad Sev was there to heal me." I reassured him.

"No Dray it's not okay. I shouldn't have ever done that to you. Hell I didn't even know it would do that. I thought it would just stun you." Harry said bringing one of his hands up to his cheek resting it on my hand.

"Harry. That was in the past. I'm okay now, and I forgive you for what you did. Don't beat yourself up over it. Okay?" I said to him. He stared at me with tear filled eyes. "Are you going to cry?"

Harry shurgged giving a little laugh. "Look at me getting all upset. I truly am sorry for that. How do I make it up to you?"

I frowned for a slight second then smiled. "I have an idea." I said pulling him back on top of me. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over my own. I shuddered in response.

I slid my hands down the sides of his stomach down to his trousers. I hooked my thumbs in them and he wriggled his hips telling me to continue. I gave them a small hard tug pulling them down just low enough to see his Gryffindor red boxers.

I looked at him taking in his appearance admiringly. He started to blush.

"What?" He asked me looking away.

"Your just- so beautiful." His blush deepend. _Score. _I thought to myself. He looked so cute when he blushed.

"Alright then. Thankyou." Harry said and quickly tugged his pants off the rest of the way leaving him in just his boxers. "What about you?" He asked looking down at my trousers.

"Er- I guess I could well." I stopped when Harry undid the button on the top. He did the job for me all I had to do was lift my hips so he could take them off of me.

It was his turn to stare. I looked down to see which boxers I had put on today. _Of course my Slytherin green ones. What else? _I cursed myself oh well.

"Wow." He said in a rushed breath.

"Nothing special." I said to him.

He swatted the top of my head. "Don't ever say that. You are special to a lot of people, and you know it."

"Am I special to you?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I pulled him down into a kiss. Our tongues moving past each other. He tasted good and sweet.

Harry ghosted his hand over my member. He hesitated and looked at me for approval I smiled at him to show him it was okay and then it happened. Sparks were set off in my body like fireworks. I arched my back at his touch despite the face we still had boxers on.

I let out a whimper and Harry stopped and looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I started to chuckle a little.

"Yes I'm fine. That felt great." I told him. He nodded and ground the plam of his hand onto the fabric above my cock.

"Oh gods." I moaned.

"Lose the boxers." Harry said pulling his off also. I lifted my waist in the air to remove the clothing. I blushed realizing I was completely _naked_ infront of Harry Potter. He seemed to be realizing it too because his blush was deeper then mine.

"So where were we?" I asked a little impatient. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. He smirked.

"I'm not sure." He said in a sarcastic tone. I smiled.

"Let me remind you. Shall I?" I asked. He nodded.

I pushed him onto his back and locked out lips together. I pulled out of the kiss placing smaller kisses along his jaw.

"Mmm." Harry moaned. I smirked against his neck. I wrapped my hand around his hard member causing him to gasp. I sat back looking at him squirm underneath me. Then I stroked his hard cock causing him to shutter. I stopped my movement trying to tease him.

"Please Draco." Harry said in a pleading voice. I started to move my hand causing Harrys breath to come out in short pants.

"Draco- I'm goin- to- oh fuck!" Harry said in short breaths. Which just caused me to move faster. He started to thrust his hips to meet my hand.

He came with a scream shooting white liquid onto my stomach.

"That. Was. Amazing." He said slowly. I smiled at him.

"Glad I could make you feel that way." I said looking down at my own deprived, yet hard, memeber.

"Oh shit. Draco I'm sorry." Harry said. I just nodded my head.

I waved my wand over myself to clean off Harrys mess. Then he jumped on me licking my neck.

"I said I was sorry." He whispered in my ear causing my whole body to shudder. I then felt his hand grip my hard on. My eyes closed with pleasure.

"Mmhm." I hummed not able to respond with words.

Harry started to stroke me as I had done him earlier making me feel lightheaded. I came after about a full thirty seconds.

"Thanks." I said to Harry as he fell on top of me tangeling our bodies together.

"Hm. What for?" He asked.

"Being with me." I said simply. I could feel him smile against my neck. In my mind I wanted to be with Harry forever. In reality I knew he would eventually get tired of me and move on to someone who could give him a family. I pushed the thoughts of the future away because for now I wanted to savour him any way I could.

I tiredly casted a cleaning spell on us and pulled him up. I summoned pajams for the both of us and we dressed quickly.

We fumbeled back into the bed jumping under the covers. I pulled Harry into my arms and cuddled with him. Wouldn't _this _be a great story to tell the whole school.

'Malfoy a cuddler?' Who would have known.

Neither of us spoke as we lay there, just comfortable with each others presence.

Harrys breathing was even and he snored faintly. _He's a keeper. _I thought to myself. When I was sure he was asleep I took the time memorizing how it felt to have him in my arms.

"I never want to forget this. I never want to think that me and you may not be together one day. I want to stay with you forever." I said aloud knowing that he couldn't hear me. Part of me wished he could, but part of me wanted him to think that I didn't want him forever. This way maybe he would want to be with _me _forever.

I slowly slipped into a peacefull sleep feeling comfortable with someone I cared about deeply in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>You wanna know something interesting? Reviews help me know if I'm doing this right or not. Lol. Sorry if that was absolutley the **WORST** boyxboy scene ever. So let me know what you think about this. _Because it helps me ;) _


	16. Drakie Poo and Pookie Bear

**Disclaimer: **We all know by now I don't own Harry Potter and never will..

**AN: **I told some of you this chapter would have been up yesterday, but that didn't happen. Sorry! But here it is! It's one day late and I'm sorry for that. Hope you like it anyway.

**Thanks: **Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added my story! :)

**Warnings: **Nothing you can't handle. :) Enjoy..

* * *

><p>"Draco." Harry whispered in my ear. I shuddered but kept my eyes held together tightly. "Come on. We have to get up, we've got classes today." I opened my eyes slowly. Harrys emerald eyes were staring at me.<p>

"I don't want to get up." I said lazily, blushing slightly. I rolled over from his stare so I could blush without his eyes noticing.

"Fine. Stay here, I'm going back to the tower." Harry said. I could feel him stand from the bed. Then something hit me. _We spent the night with each other. _I smiled as images of the night flooded my mind.

"So you're really not getting up?" Harry asked. I turned my back just enough so I could see him. He was looking at me expectantly.

"No." I said then rolled over to my back and crossed my arms.

"Is Draco pouty today?" Harry asked sticking out his bottom lip in mock sadness. I looked up at him and gave him a look. Harry started to chuckle.

"I'm not pouty! I just don't want to get up!" I said then I looked around the room until I spotted a clock. "We don't have to be at breakfast for another _hour and a half_!"

"I thought that maybe you would want to get up early so you could go get ready." Harry said. I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him down so he was half way lying on top of me.

"I'd rather spend some time with you first." I told him. He looked at me then smiled.

"Oh." He said. I laughed at the goofy smile he was giving me. "What?"

"You're just so cute when you smile like that." I told him still laughing. He stood up from the bed and looked down at me.

"I am _not _cute." He said. "Hot, beautiful, sexy, yes. Cute? No." Him saying this caused me to laugh even harder. Then he started to blush. I finally stopped laughing and just smiled at the way he was blushing.

"You're doing it again." I told him.

"Doing what?"

"Being cute." I said laughing. He lunged toward the bed to grab me, but not before I could stand and make a run for it. I sprinted to the couches and jumped over them. Harry ran over and stood on the other side eyeing me carefully. He made a face obviously deep in concentration on how to catch me.

"Awh. Don't you look so cute trying to stratigize." I said smirking at him.

"Oh it's on now Draco." He said staring at me. I tried to surppress a laugh as he gave me a death stare.

"Then why don't you come get me?" I said tesingly. He jumped over the couch and _almost _caught my arm. I ran over to the bed and jumped up on it.

"Now Draco, what would your mother say if she seen you standing on the furniture?" Harry asked inching closer to the bed.

I shrugged at him. "Guess we'll have to find out one day." I said getting ready to lead off the bed.

"Guess we will." He said jumping at the bed. I went to jump off, but Harry was too quick. He grabbed my ankle and drug me to the center of the bed.

"Being seeker since first year comes in handy." He said smiling. I tried to get out of his grip but he wasn't giving in so easily.

"Quidditch has done you all sorts of wonder." I said to him. He blushed again, but this time it was an even deeper blush than before.

"Shut up you ferret." He said.

"Back to nicknames are we? Potty." I snickered. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're being _cute _again." I said but quicly regretted it.

"That's it." Harry said jumping onto the bed and holding me down while he started tickling me. I squirmed trying to get away while also trying to keep from laughing. I couldn't let him know I was ticklish. That was the _last _thing I wanted him to know. He could use it against me whenever he had the chance.

Harry poked me in the side and I burst out laughing. He stopped tickling and looked down at me.

"So you're ticklish?" He said grinning. I groaned.

"Maybe." I said quickly.

"And _maybe _I'm Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world." He joked. "Your ticklish admit it Dray."

"Why would I do that? That would be showing defeat. I'm a Malfoy we never show defeat." I said in an aristocratic tone.

"Yeah, alright whatever you say Drakie Poo." Harry said smiling down at me.

"Don't call me that." I said. Harrys smiled got bigger if it were possible.

"Why not? It suits you quiet well." Harry said. I lifted my brows up to my hairline, and gave a quick snort. "It does."

"Alright Pookie Bear." I said. Harrys eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't dare start calling me that." He said.

"Watch me." I said smirking at his sudden change of attitude.

"You prat." He said smiling.

"Being a prat is my specialty." Harry rolled his eyes at the comment. I smiled up at him. His beautiful green eyes locked with mine and we seemed to be lost in eachother.

"I want to ask you something." Harry said finally breaking our silence.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"Well last night, I er- heard you talking after I 'fell asleep'." Harry said slowly adding air quotes around fell asleep. My eyes got big and I couldn't speak. _Great Draco, just had to open your mouth and say stuff while he was 'sleeping', now he knows your deep feelings. He only thought it went as far as a crush and now the two of you are just together for a while, but now, now he knows you don't want it to be for just a while. He knows you want it to last forever. _

"I was wondering if well- what you said is um- true?" Harry asked breaking me out of thought. He was smiling and it made me grin.

"Yes I meant it Scar Head." I said earning a smack of the arm.

"Good." Harry said leaning down to kiss me. He ghosted over my lips before speaking again. "Because I think I feel the same way." He said his lips brushing against mine with every other word.

My chest tightened at hearing him say those words. Harry Potter wanted to be with _me _forever. He finally clashed our lips together. My body started to tingle from the touch of his hands trailing across my bare chest. He broke the kiss and stood from the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and pulled my eyebrows together in dissapointment.

"Don't give me that look. We _really _need to get ready for classes today." I fell back of my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Fine." I said scooting off the bed. I looked at Harry, who was now dressed completely and waiting for me. "How'd you get dressed so quick?" I asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Alright then." I said walking over to my clothes that were on the floor from the previous night. I picked them up and shook them, then performed a quick cleaning spell on them. I slid off the pajama bottoms and pulled on the clothes. The whole time I could feel Harrys eyes on me. I turned and smiled at him and he kindly returned it.

I stood up straight after being dressed well enought to walk to the dungeons.

"Ready?" Harry asked me. I nodded and walked over to him. "Then let's go shall we." He said walking over to the door.

"Wait." I said. "What about my winter cloaks." I turned around to find the were gone.

"Shrunk them and put them in your pocket already." Harry informed me. I dug in my poket and felt the cloak material. Then nodded and turned back around to Harry.

"Let's go." We walked out the the room and stalked down the hall way.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Harry said. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _Which he blushed to. _Then we went our seperate ways. I briskly made my way back to the dungeons so I could become presentable for the day.

When I finally made it to the entrance I whispered the password and watched as the wall changed allowing me access to the Slytherin Commons room. I walked in the cold room.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Blaise say from our usual spot infront of the fireplace. Pansy smiled at me from her spot in his lap.

"I'll be down in a few." I said dashing toward the dorms.

Ten minutes later I was sitting with Pansy and Blaise infront of the fire.

"Did you have _fun _last night?" Pansy asked wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her causing Blaise to laugh.

"So really how'd it go with Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Rather well." I said nonchalantly.

Pansy smiled brightly. "Did Draco get it on last night with Harry Potter?" The girl squeked.

"Lower your voice Pans. I can't have people knowing just yet." I said.

"But the two of you have already been seen together. What's the big deal."

"That may be true, but you know how fast stuff goes around. _Anyone _could have heard that and will go around telling people I banged Harry Potter." I said. " Besides I didn't really do anything that far with him we just, erm- you know." I added. The two of them quickly ignorned that statment.

"He has a point." Blaise said.

Pansy sighed. "Yes, I know. Sorry. I should really learn to whisper."

Blaise and I nodded in unison.

"That you should." I said chuckling lightly.

"Can we go to breakfast now? I'm starved." Blaise said. Pansy stood from his lap and held out her hand for the italian to take it. He smiled and took the girls hand and walked off toward the door.

"Coming Dray?" Pansy asked. I stood and made my way over to the pair. The three of us made our way to the Dining Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So there it was. Lol. Hope you liked it. Please review. Sorry for any mistakes if you see something tell me so I can fix it. :)


	17. Slapped

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JKR.

**Thanks: **_I love the few of you who reviewed. It meant a lot. :) _

_butcheredangel- You'll find in this chapter.. I switched POV's. :) I'll probably end up doing it again soon. _

_In a silent night- Thanks to you this chapter blossomed. :D Thank you for that amazing idea. It helped me out a lot. Especially on this chapter. I couldn't think of what to write. Then I read your review. :)_

_Brookie cookie17- Thank you for supporting me every chapter! Glad you like the story! _

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind- Glad you found it all amusing. That's what I was aiming for ;D_

**AN: **This is a short chapter. Lol. :) Sorry.

**Warning(s): **AN ANGY RED HEAD! **And** and Angry Harry. Other than that.. nothing your eyes and mind can't handle! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So you ready for class?" Pansy asked from beside me. I dropped my head. <em>Monday. <em>How did I forget what day it was? _Maybe because you spent the night with Harry Potter curled up in your arms._ I smiled remembering the night and how I spent the early hours of the morning.

Despite the fact we had classes today, I was in a great mood. Just then my _Pookie Bear _walked in with his friends on either side of him. My day just got even better. If possible. The trio went over to their seats and sat, Harry facing me.

He looked up and smiled at me. My heart melted at the mere sight of that beautiful face directing _that_ smile at me. I returned the smile wholeheartedly.

"Well you certainly seem happier about classes now." Blaise smirked. I rolled my eyes and started eating.

_Authors Note: Changing POV right here. :) _

Draco smiled back at me. _Well today is certainly going to be great. _I thought to myself.

"Harry, were you listening to me?" Hermione asked. I looked at my best friend, and smiled sheepishly.

Hermione clucked dissaprovingly in a way that would make Madam Pomfrey jealous.

"Hermione come off it. He's busy making googly faces at his boyfriend." Ron said. I smiled at Ron thanking him for helping me out there.

"Oh I know! I'm glad your happy and all, but you should really think about the charms essay that is due in two days! Professor wants a foot done and you haven't even wrote the first word." Hermione scolded.

"I know 'Mione. I'll work on it today in the library." I told her.

"Harry James Potter!" I heard my name being called. I whipped my head around to see who called me out. Ginny Weasley stomped over to the table and smaked me across my face.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing Ginevra!" Ron yelled. Ginny looked around the Dining Hall with a red face and sat down.

"Not Harry! That's for sure. He's too busy doing Draco fucking Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed. I furrowed my eyebrows. How does she know about that! I looked up to see Draco staring at me. Suddenly I felt angered. No, not angered. _Furious. _Was this all just a quick thing with me so he could brag. Just like his previous fuck buddies.

"Ginny I think you need to calm down." Hermione said reaching across me and placing a hand on Ginnys small shoudler. Ginny was shaking with rage now. The red head turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Harry, I know this is just a phaze. You don't like Draco. You don't like blokes. You're in love with me!" She said quietly, so only I would hear. I knew this was not just a statement though, this was Ginny pleading to me.

"Ginny honestly I do love you." I said. Her worried eyes turned hopeful. "But, not in that way. Gin your like a sister to me. If we would have stayed together, to say I wasn't gay, it would have been weird. Your family. I do not wish to think of you as anything else." I finished trying to sound calm. My mouth felt dry suddenly so I picked up my cup of Pumpkin Juice and downed it. Between trying to explain to Ginny, and being furious with Malfoy for just flaunting to people he did _things _with me, my head started to get a little dizzy.

"Harry why didn't you ever just say that?" Ginny asked me. She had calmed quiet a bit, but still looked mad.

"I tried to tell you, but everyone kept pressuring me about being with you and with the war going on I just couldn't because you seemed so, down." I explained to her. Ginny gave a stiff chuckle.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry you had to put up with me through all of that." Ginny said to me. I looked at her dissaprovingly.

"Don't say that Ginny. You're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. Just not me." I said, my tone firm. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Glad the two of you finally worked things out." Hermione said. I turned and seen Ron nodding in agreement.

I directed my attention toward Malfoy and shot him a look. He frowned and started to stand. Thankfully Parkinson stopped him. He turned to her and the two of them started arguing. Malfoys face going red. _Serves him right. _I sneered in his direction.

"Now what is all of this about Harry and Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I was on my way down here when I was stopped by Ernie Macmillan. He said a group of Slytherins were talking about Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini talking this morning about Malfoy and Harry _banging _each other." Ginny informed us. I sat there slack jawed and mad. I couldn't believe it. Malfoy caught me in his trap.

"That lieing bastard." I said a little too loud. The whole Dining Hall went silent. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini all stared at me in utter confusion. Malfoy looked at me in hopes of an answer. I just stood up to leave the Dining Hall, praying the git wouldn't follow. Unfortunatley for me, I didn't make it _out _of the Dining Hall.

My vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>CLIFFHANGER! Lol. I already have half of the next chapter typed. It will probably be up sometime tomorrow. I know this update took a while, but I was pressured because of exams! Which I passed! All of them! :D Now I have 3 WHOLE WEEKS TO UPDATE! So you should be seeing more updates from me over that time period! Anyway, Review. Because I like hearing what you have to say! Until (possibly) tommorrow, Paramoreeloverr.


	18. Chatting with Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just toying around with the characters. Making them do some stuff here and there. So yeah.

**Thanks: **Thank you to the people who added me story. Quiet a few did :) To my reviewers, _MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Julesie11, Brookie cookie17, and Srienia. _Thanks I love you all for reviewing. You make writing this much more exciting for me when I know I have people liking it. AND! _Gwen in Wonderland- _HAH! Your review made me laugh! :D and sorry for the confusion on the POV change! :)

**AN: **Lol. So here's the continuation of the cliffy I left you with last time :) This chapter will not have a POV jump.

**Warning(s): **Nothing major. Language. But I **_HOPE_**you can handle that. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>My first thought to seeing Harry look at me like that was terror. What did I do to make him look at me like that? I had to go talk to him. No, I <em>needed <em>to go talk to him, and now.

I stood from my spot and _almost _started to walk away. Pansy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to my seat.

"What?" I asked her.

"You can't go over there Draco." She said.

"Like bloody hell I can't." I said.

"I don't think it's in your best intrest. Everyone of the Gryffindors are glaring at you. As if they want to _kill _you." She argued with me.

"Why? I didn't even-"

"Draco. You did _something._ I don't know what. But you did something, something bad enough to hurt their Chosen One." Pansy said. It was obvious she was throwing hints at me.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" I asked her. I tried my beest not to seem panicky. I failed though, I know I did I could her the panic in my voice. I looked back over at the Gryyfindor table to see Harry talking to Weaslette about something. The more the red head talked, the angrier he looked.

"That lieing bastard!" I heard Harry say. Everyone was silent now. Everyone was looking at me. That's when it clicked in my mind.

"Oh shit Pans." I whispered.

"What?" She asked. She looked at me and her eyes went wide. "You don't think-"

"Yes that's exactly what I think." I said to her.

"Draco. I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone would go around and start talking about it. Are you mad at me now? Draco!" She asked me. But I kept silent. I had to find the arse who _listened _to our conversation, then _told _everyone. The Commons Room, is _not _the place to talk anymore.

I looked across the room at Harry hoping he would talk to me. Sadly, as soon as I thought that, he stood to leave. I wanted to follow him, but something told me that was _not _what he wanted. Then he dropped.

Just like that.

Fell to the floor. And I panicked.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed. She grasped onto my arm. "What's wrong with him!" Everyone went silent. Granger and Wesley were busy towering over Harry so I couldn't see if he were okay. All of the professors went down to help the bunch out.

"What happened to him?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." I said going to stand up again.

"Draco you can't!" Pansy yelled grabbing my forearm, and yet again pulling me back down.

"Why the hell not! My boyfriend just passed out and you won't let me go see him!" I shouted. I was panicking. Almost everyone directed their attention on me. That's when it happened.

"Damn Slytherin!" Someone shouted.

"I bet Malfoy did this to him!" Someone else yelled. I wanted to cry. And Malfoys never cry. Pansy rested a hand on my shoulder as an act of comfort, but I shrugged it off. I just wanted to be alone now. I wanted to know why Harry passed out. I wanted to find out who was behind all of this. Someone _had _to be behind it. Harry was perfectly fine this morning. He didn't look sick. Hell he looked great!

I stood from my seat and stormed out of the Dining Hall before Pansy or Blaise could stop me. It's not like I was going to go see Harry right now anyway. The trio would be in there, and all of their anger would most likely be directed at me.

So I just walked around the school, avoiding anyone who came in my direction.

I would just go see Harry once class started. Knowing Granger she would drag Weasley with her to class. So that left Harry all alone in the Hospital Wing. Pompfrey wouldn't have let him go. If you go in the coughing she'll keep you over night just to ensure you haven't gotten any deadly disease. The mediwitch took her job, er- too seriously.

I could hear the bell chime to signal students for class, so I started to head to the Infirmary. Just as I rounded a corner, Granger and Weasley were walking down the hall in my direction. I jumped back around the corner hoping they hadn't seen me.

"Draco! Wait!" Granger called.

"Malfoy!" Weasley called. I just stayed behind the corner. They finally stepped around.

"What? Are you going to blame everything on me now?" I asked the pair. Weasley started to nod and Granger elbowed him in the side causing the red head to yelp. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle before trying to cover it up as a cough.

Granger rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"We're not here to blame everything on you. Well- the passing out part, no. The other part yes." The girl said.

"What other part?" I asked.

"The part, where you, um-"

"The part where you went around bragging about shagging Harry." Weasley said what Granger couldn't, a blush forming on the girls face. I let out a long sigh.

"Look, I was not bragging. It just sounded that way because, well it's hard to explain. But I promise the both of you I was _not _bragging." I told them truthfully. Weasley started to chuckle.

"What's so damn funny to you about this Weasley?" I spat.

"N-nothing."

I sneered at the boy and turned to face Granger.

"How is he?" I asked her.

"You should go see for yourself." She said stepping out of the way. I smiled at her thankfully, and walked past the two Gryffindors.

"Oh, Draco!" Granger yelled. I stopped and turned around. "We believe you about the bragging thing."

"She means _she_ believes yo- umph." Granger elbowed Weasley again. "_WE _believe you." Then they dissapeared around the corner, leaving me to walk to the infirmary, where I _hoped _and prayed to Merlin Harry wouldn't just accuse me right away. _Much like everyone else in this damned school seems to do._ I smirked. Yeah. That sounded about right.

I now stood infront of the Infirmary doors. I inhaled and pushed the doors open, expecting to see a group of people crowded around Harry. Instead only Dumbledore stood at the foot of it.

The old man looked up and smiled at me from behind moon shaped glasses, his eyes held a joyus twinkle to them. I walked over to where the Professor stood and observed Harrys resting form.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Quiet well Draco. He just drank a knock out potion." Dumbledore said.

"When did he take it? It takes five minutes for it to work, so that means he had to be in the Dining Hall when it happened sir. And he certainly wouldn't have just drank a knock out potion." I said.

"Did you see him drink _anything? _Anything at all?" Dumbledore asked me. I narrowed my eyes as I replayed everything I had seen this morning. Harry talking to the Weaslette. Her arguing with him. Him talking back to her. Him taking a drink of some-

"Pumpkin Juice. He drank some from his goblet." I stated.

"Ah. That he did."

"So Professor I still don't see how he could have taken a knock out potion." I said still confused. What was the man hinting at exactly?

"Mr. Malfoy it seems you and Harry being together has made some people, feel the need to sabotage your relationship. Am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded. "Well yes, but Professor I don't see how-" I stopped. "Oh."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Oh indeed."

"So someone _did _do something to him." I said.

"You already had your suspicions?"

"Well yes. I suppose I did. I always think that when something bad happens-"

"Someone else was at fault." Dumble dore finished for me. I gaped at him.

"But, how did you know?"

"Your father used to be much the same way. Always blaming someone else." Dumbleore said lightly. I could tell it wasn't directed as an insult so I didn't get upset over it. "Now when Mr. Potter wakes, please tell him to take the potion sitting next to the bed. Poppy will pop in some time after he wakes to do a check up. And Mr. Malfoy, I do wish you and Harry the best of luck in your relationship. The two of you seem to, _complete _each other."

Dumbledore left the Infirmary. Left me. With Harry. Noone else was in the room now. Just me and Harry. I walked around to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair next to his bed. I picked up his hand and sat there like that. Waiting for him to wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry if there were any mistakes. Or if I did a _terrible _job at writing Dumbledore. Lol. Let me know.

And I have a question. Do any of you listen to Skrillex? JW. Everyone was talking about it. So I finally listened to some of his work. It's pretty good in my opinion :)

P.S- So I know that ^ was like really random, but I just wondered if I was like the only one.. :) This story might not be updated until later this week or so. I need to work or Eighth Year Game Parties. Lol. So until next time,

Paramoreeloverr(:


	19. Wings

**Disclaimer: **As I have stated in every chapter.. I don't own Harry Potter. :)

**Thanks: **Thank you sooo much everyone who added my story to alert/favorites! I got so many it was overwhelming! And of course thank you to my reviewers! Yor're the best.

**AN: **Haha. I updated this instead of my other story! :( I just can't get into the mood to write it. But this one has been on my mind for three days straight! So I finally decided to post now! :)

**Warning(s): **Well, some language. And.. Well.. Just read and find out. Nothing to worry about really. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>'How could you?' My head shot up in an instant at hearing that question. Harry was lying on the hospital bed staring at me. <em>

_'I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-' _

_'Shut up Malfoy. I hate you. Get out.' Harry said cutting me off from my explanation. _

_'Can we talk about this?' I asked him. He scrunched his face giving me a dissaproving look and shook his head violently. _

_'There's nothing to talk about.' He said sternly. 'Now get out.' It was my turn to shake my head in refusal. _

_'No. I won't leave. I want to explain what happened. Do you really think I would do something like that?' I asked my boyfriend. I knew we were talking about the rumor about me having a good ol' fuck. He looked away and nodded his head. _

_'Yes.' He spat. I looked at him incredulously. _

_'Fine. Hope you get better Potter.' I stood from my chair slowly hoping that at some point _before _I could walk away he would grab my wrist, pull me down onto the bed with him, and laugh because this was some sort of joke. When he showed no sign of joking or movement I simply turned and stared to walk out of the infirmary. _

_On my way walking to the door Ron Weasley walked into the Hospital Wing. He smirked at me. _

_'What are _you _doing here.' I sneered at him. There was no way in hell I was going to treat him any good now. Not while I was currently pissed at the arse sitting in the bed I just sat by all day for. _

_'Here to see my future boyfriend. What's it to you?' He shot back. I looked at him bewildered. _

_'What are you going on about Weasl?' _

_'You heard me Malfoy. Once I tell Harry your the one who poisned him and blabbed your fat mouth about your little nightly adventure, he'll realize I'm here for him and eventually fall in love with me.' He said in a matter of fact tone. _

_'You wish. Harry would never leave me for you.' I said quietly. Not so sure of myself at the moment. _

_'Ron!' Harry cried out. Then he jumped out of his bed and flew over to where me and Weasley were standing. Literally flew. He had wings. Long silvery wings, with dark green streaks. What the hell is happening? _

_'Harry you have-' _

_'Shut your trap ferret.' My beloved Pookiebear snapped at me. I frowned and sagged my shoulders. Then the worst thing happened. _

_Harry pulled Weasley into his arms and snogged him. Right there infront of me. I felt sick all of the sudden. I tried to move and walk away, but my feet were glued in place. _

_'Harry I demand you stop! Please!' I screamed. He didn't stop. In fact he just increased what he was doing even more. He pulled Ron up and flew the both of them back over to the bed Harry occupied. _

_I tried to walk toward them and thank Merlin it worked. My legs started moving. _

_Harry stopped his snogging that Weasel for a brief moment, 'Come any closer Malfoy and I won't have a second thought on AKing you right here right now.' Then he returned to his task. I felt a tear run down my face. I tried to stop walking foward, but found it impossible. _

_I was nearly ten twenty feet away from their bed when finally my feel stopped moving. _

_Then Weasley melted away and was gone. It was just Harry lying on his bed sleeping. Then he woke up abruptly. _

_'DRACO!' He yelled happily. I smiled. It's about bloody time he came to his senses. _

_I started walking foward. I was in arms length of him now when I ran into something. I fell back and landed on my arse. I looked up to see what I could have ran into, but nothing was there. _

_'Draco.' Came a whispering voice from behind me. I snapped around and found Theodore Nott standing behind me with his wand in his hand. _

_'What the fuck do you want now! Don't you get it! I'm not in love with you! Never will be. Can't you just vanish from my life!' I yelled as he walked closer. _

_'Tsk. Tsk Draco. You know I could never do that. It would hurt you too much.' I scoffed at this. _

_'Draco? What's going on?' Harry asked from his bed. I looked up at him to find him staring at me with terror. _

_'What's wrong?' I asked him. He didn't answer. _

_'Draco!' Nott yelled in obvious frustration. _

_I stood up and turned around to face him sharply. 'Go away.' I ordered him through clenched teeth. He just shook his head and laughed. _

_'You're never going to realize you love me with him around.' Nott said lightly motioning toward Harry. 'That I _must _fix.' _

_Nott lifted his wand and cast a canceling spell. That's what I ran into. A stupid barrier. I turned back to face Harry and smiled brightly at him. Finally I could get to him. _

_'Avada Kedavra.' Nott said quietly. But I heard him. A flash of green light sped toward Harry. It hit him. I ran toward his bed, but it kept getting farther and farther away. No matter how fast I ran I never made it to the bed. I could never get to Harry. _

I stood up quickly, breathing hard. It was just a dream. I looked around the room to see I was still sitting in the Hospital Wing. It was dark, only a candle flickered next to Harrys bed. I looked down at him to find him staring at me.

"Harry, I-"

"It's okay Draco." He whispered. He lifted himself up and made space some space, he then pat the bed next to him. I sat down on the bed slowly. He put a hand on my chest and pushed me down until I was laying next to him.

We both turned to our side and faced eachother.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"I have a bit of a headache." He said. His voice hoarse with sleepiness.

"You hit your head when you passed out." I informed him.

"Oh."

"According to Pompfrey you had taken some knock out potion."

"I haven't taken anything. I was with you the whole time. And-"

"Someone slipped it into your Pumpkin Juice." I whispered.

"Who?" Harry asked. I shrugged.

"Could have been someone in Gryffindor. Anyone in that house of yours want to get revenge on you?" I asked him. He furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"Not that I know of."

"Don't worry about it. I'll find out soon. For now though, you need rest." I said, turning him over so I could spoon him.

"Don't think you're forgiven Draco. We still have to talk eventually." He said. I smiled a little.

"I know. Just not now. In the morning, Ry." I told him then kissed the back of his head. "Oh and Madam Pompfrey might make a surpise visit in here sometime soon. Dumbledore said she would check on you when you wake."

"She's probably sleeping Draco. How would she know when I wake or not?" Harry asked.

"The place is warded. Her dorm is sets off an alarm whenever one of her patients wakes up and she needs to check on them." I told him.

"Oh." He said. We were quiet for a few minutes. For a bit I thought Harry had fallen asleep. Untill he turned his neck so he could look at me.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"It's in _Hogwarts, A History. _Didn't you read it?" I asked him, I found this amusing.

"Well, sure. If by reading you mean reading the introductory. Then yeah." He said. I chuckled lightly. I leaned over and kissed him once on his lips then fell back on the bed.

"Good night, Drakie Poo." He said in a singsong voice.

"Night." I said. "Pookie Bear." His body shook as he laughed.

"And Harry." I said quietly.

"Hmm."

"Never leave me for Weasel. Okay?" I said.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. "I would never!" I sighed in relief.

"Alright. Now let's get _some _sleep tonight."

"Night." Harry mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Did you like it? I hope so! :) Haha what did you think of Dracos dream. I know it was a tad bit random, but hey.. it's a dream. I've had crazier.. _way _crazier than that. ;) Haha. So next chapter Harry and Draco are going to er- work things out. :) Please Review it makes me a happy writer! :) And I love all of my reviewers! Don't be shy! Just click the button below and give meh some feedback! :) And see a mistake? Correct me! :)

Until _soon_,

Paramoreeloverr!


	20. Madam Pomfrey

**Disclaimer: **I do not Harry Potter. All rights **go** to JK Rowling.

**AN: **I haven't updated this story in almost a month. And that's a pretty long time. Sorry for that. Things kind of got in the way. BUT! Here it is.. Chapter 20. Sorry for the delay again. I'm going to try and update regularly again from now on.

**Thanks: **Thankyou to all the reviews and story alearts and favorites. It was over whelming and I'm glad to see this story gettinig positive feedback! **MirrorFlower and DarkWind, lizziemarie0529, Rena Sakurai, Makeupholic, Brookie cookie17,** and **DarkLinkLovesLink.** You guys are the best! Thank you for reviewing! It means so much! :')

**Warning(s): **Hehe, language... that's all. :)

This starts in 3rd person... :)

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said poking Draco in the ribs with a bony finger. Draco groaned and buried his head in the back of Harrys neck. "Mr. Malfoy."<p>

"Go 'way Weasel. He's mine." Draco said, sleep talking. His arms wrapping around Harrys waist.

**Harrys POV**

"Huh?" I asked waking up. I felt someone pressed up behind me. I craned my neck to see Draco clinging to me like a life line. I smiled happily at the image of him sleeping. Someone cleared their throat, and I quickly looked up.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind and get Mr. Malfoy out of your bed." Madam Pomfrey said to me. I gave her a small nod, and turned over in Dracos arms.

"Draco." I whispered to him.

"Hmm." Came his muffeled reply.

"We have an audience you know that. Right?" I asked him.

"WHAT!" He yelled jumping up, and falling out of the hospital bed. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight before me. A shirtless Draco Malfoy was sitting on the cold floor of the Infirmary. His hair a mess, which was something you normally never see.

"Mr. Malfoy please go to your dorms and prepare for the day while I check on Mr. Potter. I'll send him to you when I'm finished." Madam Pomfrey ordered him. Draco stood up and grabbed his shirt off the bed, then pulled it over his head.

"Madam Pomfrey, what time is it?" Draco asked the medi-witch.

"6." Madam Pompfrey clucked.

"Thank you," Draco nodded to Madame Pomfrey. "I'll see you in breakfast." He said to me. He grabbed his robes off of the chair next to the bed and left.

Madam Pomfrey lifted her eyebrows at me in question. "It's not my place to ask, so I won't."

"Thanks Madam." I said to her, she nodded her head in approval.

"How do you feel this morning, Mr. Potter?"

"Feel like I've been hit in the head with a Bludger." I told her truthfully. Madam Pomfrey scrunched up her face at my response.

"I can give you a Pain Reliever for the headache. You need to get some food in you for your stomach to settle and you should be well for the day," She told me. I nodded my head. "Then I'll be right back."

She walked out of the Infirmary, her robes lightly blowing behind her.

I laid back in the bed and sat in the quiet. I looked out the window admiring the view I had seen hundreds of times. The light was just beginning to show through the dark sky causing it to turn an orange color. I loved watching the sun rise. It was always breath taking.

I heard Madam Pomfreys foot steps getting closer, so I looked away from the window. As she neared my she held the glass of potion out for me. I sat up, took it from her wrinkeled hands and stared at it.

"You never did enjoy taking potions." Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

"Still don't." I said to her lifting the glass to my mouth and turning it up. I grimaced as the horrid taste of the Pain Reliever slid down my throat.

"Alright. You are released." Madam Pomfrey told me, then she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I yawned as I stretched out all of my aching muscles. I looked down to notice I was still in my clothes from the day before. I walked out of the infirmary, glad to be out of there. Not that I didn't like Madam Pomfrey or anything, but I spend way to much time in there as it is.

I headed toward the stairs that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Harry!" Hermione called out from the top of the steps. Both Hermione and Ron ran down the steps at full speed.

"Hey mate." Ron said breathless.

"Hey." I said to them both.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked me.

"Quiet well actually. Little hungry though." I told them.

"Well let's go get you showered and dressed for the day, then you can go have breakfast." Hermione said in a motherly way.

"Yes ma'm." I said to her. Ron chuckled at the statement, earning an elbow to his ribs.

"Oi! Your damn elbows are too bony." Ron complained.

"Behave yourself and I won't have to use my elbow on you." Hermione snapped.

"Fine." Ron grumbled. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at their small banter.

"Let's go." Hermione said pulling on my arm. I quickly followed her up the stairs as her bushy brown hair jumped up with every step she climbed.

"So did you and Malfoy get a chance to work things out?" Ron asked me.

"Sort of. I still need to talk to him. Didn't get much done last night." I told the red head.

"Oh, Harry, please keep those things to yourself." Ron said quickly.

"What are you tal- Oh. No, Ron, not like that." I told him.

"Okay. But really, I don't need to know." Ron said laughing lightly.

"Don't worry." I said. Hermione pulled me through the portrait hole.

"Now go get ready. Ron and I will be waiting for you in here." Hermione ordered me.

**Dracos POV**

"Pansy?" I asked as I stepped into the Commons Room.

"Nope. She's getting ready." Blaise said, standing from the couch he was sitting on.

"Oh."

"Yeah. She should be down soon though. We were going to come looking for you." Blaise told me.

"Well no need to now." I told him, chuckling. Blaise gave a small smile. "Will you tell Pans I'm getting ready when she comes down. I need to go have a quick shower, then I'll be down."

"Sure thing." Blaise said, sitting back down on the green couch.

I walked over to the opening of the stairs for the Boys Dorms and took two steps at a time. I walked down the hall way, and pushed open the door to my dorm. I gathered the clothes I needed then headed for the showers.

I walked into the bathroom and got undressed. I turned the hot water on and waited for it to heat up. Sticking my hand under the running water every second to check it. Finally when it got the right heat I stepped into the soothing water. I relaxed as the water cleaned me. I quickly washed my hair and body, the got out of the shower.

I picked up my wand and cast a quick drying spell. I dressed and left the steam filled bathroom.

"Hello Draco." I jumped at the voice. I scanned the hallway to see Theodore walking out of his dorm. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of him.

"Why the fuck do you always show up whenever I'm somewhere?" I sneered.

"Call it a fuck up if you want to, I call it destiny." Nott said, stalking closer to me. I stood up taller and held my head higher. "How's Potter? Feeling better this morning?"

"It was you, and I know it." I snapped.

"Really now? How could I ever pull such a thing off?" Nott asked me.

"Just go away Nott." I said to him.

"No thank you." He said smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Fine. Have it your way." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Oh, I _will._" He said stepping closer to me. He closed his eyes and leaned toward me. I lifted my fist in the air, pulled back, and punched his nose.

_Crack. _

"SHIT!" He yelled.

"Did you _really_ think I would _EVER _kiss you!" I shouted at him.

"Fuck you." Nott said then ran back to his dorm.

I shook my head then walked back into my own dorm. I combed through my hair, making sure it looked good. I went down to the Commons Room, hoping Pansy would be there, and ready to go. I cast a quick tempus to see there was only ten minutes until breakfast would start.

When I stepped off the last step Pansy was right at my side.

"How was he?" She asked me first.

"Good." I told her.

"What was going on up there?" Blaise asked me.

"Just Nott trying to get with me. _Again_." I told him.

"Damn prat needs to leave you alone." Blaise said.

"I wish." I said quietly.

"Well let's get going. Breakfast starts soon." Pansy said hooking our arms together. I could see the pained expression that washed over Blaises face. I knew he liked her, and I also knew Pansy liked him. Why not play match maker?

"Hey Pans, why don't you walk with Blaise today?" I whispered in her ear.

"Are you crazy!" Pansy whispered back. I shook my head at the girl. She looked over her shoulders at a sad looking Blaise. "Fine."

Pansy dropped our linked arms, and walked back to Blaise. She looped her arm through his and started to walk off. I followed a few paces behind them, glad to see my two friends happy with eachother.

Blaise whispered something in Pansys ear that made her laugh loudly, which made me smile. The two of them were great together.

By the time we made it to the Dining Hall almost everyone was there, and eating. I walked into the brightly lit room that smelled of toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Where's Harry?" Pansy asked me.

"I'm not sure." I told her. Just then Harry, Granger, and Weasley all walked into the Dining Hall. Harry looked at me and then back at Granger. She nodded to him, and he came over to me.

"Hullo." He said.

"Hey," I said sheepishly. "So about yesterday.."

"Don't worry about it. You're forgiven for now." Harry said to me.

"Okay good." I said calmly, although on the inside I was giddy.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements tonight at eight?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah. Alright." I agreed. I knew that this meant we would be talking about yesterday then. I gave a little sigh.

"See you in potions. 'Kay?" Harry asked. I gave a small, sad smile.

"Sure." I said quietly.

**Harrys POV**

I didn't understand why Draco looked so upset. Tonight was going to be a rather, _big _night for me. I leant foward and kissed him. All around me it got very quiet. I pulled back to see Draco staring at me with wide eyes.

"What did you just do?" He whispered fervently.

"Kissed my boyfriend. Is that a problem?" I asked loudly. I turned my head toward the crowd of people. They all went back to eating.

"N-no. Not at all. In fact you can do it again, if you want." Draco said. He seemed more happy now.

"Nah." I said smiling.

"Why not?" Draco pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll make up for it tonight." I told him. His eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Okay. See you in potions." Draco said, turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well.. if you guessed it.. _IT _is gonna possibly be happening in the next chapter. And BOY AM I NERVOUS! I've never wrote it before and I think the first time is gonna suck. Just to warn ya.

If you liked it.. PLEASE review! :)

It won't be long for the next update this time. I promise. :)


	21. AN Update

Hey! Long time no see, right? I know... I'm dissapointed in myself at the moment. I've been crazy busy, and I know that is no reason for a delayed update.

First I would like to start off by saying, SORRY! Everytime I would get around to writing, someone would wisk me away to do something. I'm also in the process of moving. I should start getting things straightened back out.

Second, I'll also blame my lack of writing on school. Teachers are going crazy getting us prepared for exams. (Not only that but I've been falling behind in math..) So I've been studying at any given moment.

Last, I blame myself. At some point I started thinking less and less about _writing _my stories. I will not lie, I would occasionaly read a story or two. And looking back on this story is making me sad. I'm finding a way to make time for writing again. It's just my writing in this story seems.. weak. VERY weak. I'm working on making my writing stronger :) I think that sort of discouraged me from updating this story all this time. I've gotten **_MANY_** alerts and favorites added for this story over my 'away' time. That thrills me, and to those of you who do read and follow my story.. I can't express how sorry I am that I haven't wrote more of this (yet).

I would like you to know, I'm working on this next chapter over the next week or two, so thanks for hanging in there. It's not going to happen much this week. Tomorrow is my birthday, and my mother and sister are taking a trip to Virginia, so I'm going to be busy helping my dad and everything.

I hope even though I haven't updated this in a while, you will still follow my story 'till the finish. Which is coming closer, and closer. I've also started a new story, Been Here All Along, so if you like the whole Draco and Harry auror partners thing, read it :)

Thank you all for staying with me, if you have..

-Paramoreeloverr.


	22. Passing Notes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It's not mine. Just this plot..

**AN: **So, this is just kind of a filler chapter. And I'm sorry for that. I'm just now getting back into the swing of things. Or atleast I think I am. I was soooo at a dead end with this story. I even googled how to find my inspiration to write again. I got a good bit of ideas, so I tried some. I actually was able to clear some things up. Anyway.. Thank you soo much to those of you who reviewed the last chapters, sorry I don't reply personally, I'm bad about doing stuff like that. I always forget. I hope you guys stick with me till the end. I'm working on getting back on track! :) Thanks for staying with me! This chapter may be a little boring and completely random, but HEY! it's still a chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I sat down in an empty desk near the back of the potions classroom. Nearly everyone had already arrived by now, except a few Slytherins and Harry, Weasley, and Granger. I noticed a lot of Gryffindors craning their necks to glare at me. I mean really. One kiss in the Dining Hall and people give you a hard time about it.

Had it been Harry and Ginny to kiss in the Dining Hall this morning I wouldn't be getting death glares. But we can't have that now can we? I have him now, and I don't plan on letting him go. The thought of that makes my insides do somersaults.

"Hey," Harry mummbeled sliding into the empty seat next to me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Where've you been?" I whispered.

"McGonagall seemed to have her knickers in a twist," Harry said. I clamped my mouth together to stop from an outburst. There could only be one reason why that would be true. The kiss.

"Go ahead," said Harry. I sobered up and looked at him, confusion shining through my features. "Laugh." He said once he read my confusion. I started to giggle I'll admit. Me. Of all people, oh well.

"So where do you figure Snape is?" Harry asked me.

I shurgged my shoulders then let them slump back down, "Dunno. It's unlike him though."

"Usually the slimy gi-"

"Harry." Hermiones sharp tone cut through his words. Harry turned slightly in his seat to find Perfessor Snap glaring down at him.

"Please, Mr. Potter, do continue." Snape drawled. Harry gulped audibly then shook his head. I couldn't help but smile a little at the way he lowered his eyes and turned to face the front. His head hung low in shame. I nudged his side with my elbow as Snape passed us.

Harry turned his head slightly and eyed me. I studied his features for a second before giving him a small smile. He cheered up just a fraction, and smiled back.

"Listen," Snape barked over the chatter, "Today, will be a simple day for most. For others," He trailed off. "I want it silent in here today. I'm assigning a rather _short _essay for each of you." I watched as every student slumped foward at the news. "I want you to explain the importance of Veriteserum. You will hand in the essay at the end of class. Begin."

I pulled out everything I needed then looked over at Harry who was staring at me questioningly.

'What?' I mouthed to him. He sat quiet for a moment then waved me off, then started on his own work.

**HPOV**

I grabbed a quill out of my bag and turned to my blank parchment on the desk. Veriteserum. Well Snape was right about one thing, this _was _going to be pretty easy.

_Veriteserum has a great importance in the wizarding world today, and always will. One example of its importance would be for Auror work. Aurors use Veriteserum on a regular basis to question culprits. _

I stopped to examine my work. Everything seemed good so far. I was about to start writing again when something hit my elbow. I lifted my arm and grabbed at the folded up parchment.

_What's up? _Was all that was written. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Draco. He gave me a look that said, 'Reply. Now.'

_Nothing. Just doing this essay. _I wrote back quickly then folded the parchment and pushed it toward him.

Draco made a scoffing sound. I smiled and looked over what I had wrote of my essay again. Then I heard the sound of Draco furiously scrawling away.

_No really, you twit. I meant what was that look for earlier? I know something is up Harry Potter, so don't try to wave it away as if it is nothing. _I read.

Sometimes Draco resembled Hermione. For instance, using the, _Harry Potter, _card. Just because you use my first and last name, doesn't mean I'm going to give you an answer. I'm not even sure what kind of look I was giving him earlier. There was not point in trying to use the I don't know answer so I wrote:

_I couldn't help myself. I just love staring at your beautiful face. _I couldn't resist writing it, so I did. I slid it back across the table. I watched the blond out of the corner of my eye. He unfolded it quickly. His face twisted up in surprise causing me to chuckle quietly. Draco turned to look at me. He lifted an eyebrow in question, then he started to write back.

Draco smirked as he pushed the note at me. I hesitated before opening it. _Alright pretty boy, it's on. I could stare at your dazzeling arse all day long. _I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

Well then Draco Malfoy, let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Review please. :)


End file.
